Moja Niesamowita Historia
by Bialywilk
Summary: Illa dziewczyna która straciła rodziców jeszcze jako dziecko. Została adoptowana przez zwolennika Czoten-a i wykorzystana do jego buntu. Jako 12 dziecko została przypadkiem znaleziona przez jednego z mistrzów. Świątynia i zakon zmieniły jej nastawienie do życia, ale jak skończy się ta historia? Ta sama fabuła co w oryginale z nową postacią i rozwinięciem niektórych wątków.
1. Rozdział 1 Życie perłne niespodzianek

Illa 15 lat ma długie jasnobrązowe włosy część spina w kucyka z przodu głowy oraz ma niebiesko-zielone oczy. Nosi beżową spódnic biały golf z długim rękawem niebieski plecak. Na szyi ma zawsze medalik z niebieskim kamieniem i imieniem w środku. Jej partnerem jest aqua99mina, stworzenie pochodzące z cywilizacji wodnej wygląda jak syrena która ma niebieskie włosy i niebieskie oczy

Pov Illi

Na szczęście to była już ostatnia lekcja chociaż myślała że dzwonek już nie zadzwoni. Siedziałam w ławce z moją przyjaciółką Allie. Dziewczyna jest popularna, trochę jej zazdroszczę ja jestem postrzegana jako szara myszka, ale mało minie to obchodzi. Bardzo chcę zdradzić jej mój sekret chciałabym móc powiedzieć o kaijudo ale nie mogłam muszę dotrzymać tajemnicy .W piątki zaraz po szkole mam dodatkowe lekcjach z matematyki, a potem mogłabym iść do świątyni, od razu kiedy dobiegłam na przystanek właśnie uciekł mi autobus .

-no nie-powiedziałam do siebie i pobiegłam prosto do świątyni wiedziałam że się spóźnię i mistrzyni Nadia będzie zła. Jestem jej osobistym uczniem, jednak nawet ona nie zna mojej prawdziwej tajemnicy , nie wie o moim przybranym opiekunie i moim duszku. Biegłam tak szybko jak potrafiłam bo w końcu wiem że miałam być w świątyni na 16 a już była łam do klubu sztuk walk i od razu pobiegłam do lustra a potem na dół do biblioteki szukałam mistrzyni Nadii ale jej tam nie znalazłam. Uznałam że pewnie jest w swoim prywatnym laboratorium i nad czymś tam pracuję zbiegłam na dół i delikatnie otworzyłam drzwi nie pomyliłam się.

\- Illa spóźniłaś się co się stało?!- zapytała mistrzyni Nadia nie odrywając w wzroku od mikroskopu w jej głosie czuć było zdenerwowanie i podirytowanie

\- autobus mi nawiał – odpowiedziałam szybko - Coś się stało? - zapytałam zaskoczona tonem mistrzyni Nadii. Po czym kobieta odwróciła się do mnie.

-mistrz Chavez przyprowadził tu trójkę dzieci są w twoim wieku – odpowiedziała – wszystko dobrze -chyba było po mnie widać że jestem zdenerwowana

-tak – odpowiedziałam po czym spojrzała na moją rękę

\- masz na lewej ręce? Zapytała

-To a to nic przewróciłam się i uderzyłam o kant szafy-odpowiedziałam szybko nie chcę żeby wiedziała że ojciec mnie biję że przez niego muszę pracować dla Czoten-a jestem z nią najbliżej ze wszystkich Mistrzów pojedynków wiec kiedyś jej powiem na pewno. Chciałam z wszelką cenę stamtąd odejść i wpadłam na świetny pomysł.

\- uważaj na siebie – powiedziała z troską kobieta

\- pójdę do biblioteki posprzątam tam trochę jak szłam do ciebie Mistrzyni to widziałam że jest tam straszny bałagan.- powiedziałam szybka aby wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

\- dobrze – westchnęła mistrzyni Nadia

Wyszłam z jej laboratorium widziałam że się o mnie martwi ale każdego dnia boję się że mistrzyni Nadia dowie się że jestem bita przez ojca coraz trudniej mi to przed nią ukrywać .

-no dobrze trzeba wziąć się do roboty – powiedziałam do siebie zaczęłam odkładać tabliczki na półkę trochę mi to zajęło ale udało mi się wszystko posprzątać. Zauważyłam że mistrzyni Nadia wychodzi uznałam że jak skończę to rozlejże się za nowymi adeptami. Poszłam zobaczyć nowych adeptów w akcji jednak nie znalazłam ich uznałam że poczekam na nic w bibliotece nagle zauważyłam palucha.

\- paluch co ty tu robisz?- zapytałam nie odpowiedział- kradniesz tabliczki? Prawda? – zapytałam

\- przymknij się- odpowiedział po czy usłyszałam że ktoś idzie

-Mistrzyni Nadia pewnie zaraz tu będzie- powiedziałam -zostaw to udam że to znalazłam – rzucił to na podłogę jednak nie odszedł podszedł do mnie zapał mnie za ramię i zaciągnął mnie kawałek dalej kopną w brzuch dwa razy i w głowę potem usłyszałam znajomy głosy to były głosy Allie Gabe i Ray oraz mistrzyni Nadii i mistrza Chavez-a rozmawiali o czymś

\- Ej Gabe Allie posłuchajcie coś się tam spadła- powiedział Ray

Podeszli do mnie zaraz za nimi mistrzyni Nadia i mistrz Chavez

\- co się stało – zapytała zdziwiona mistrzyni Nadia

\- nic ci nie jest – zapytał Gabe pokiwałam głową na tak jednak widać było że czegoś się boję nie chciałam już grać ale bałam się i wiedziałam że nie mogę przestać . Allie podała mi rękę i pomogła wstać.

-Co się stało Illa? –zapytała kobieta jeszcze raz

\- szukałam was ale nie mogłam was znaleźć po czym zauważyła i zauważyłam że ktoś tu wrzucił niewłaściwe tabliczki próbowałam je wyciągnąć ale wszystkie spadły na mnie – skłamałam paluch się uśmiechną- Paluch przechodził i usłyszał że coś nam nie spadło i chciał zobaczyć czy nic mi nie jest. – mówiłam dalej – Rey, Allie, Gabe co wy tu robicie? – zapytałam

\- mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo- powiedziała Allie

\- znacie się – zapytał mnie mistrz Chavez

\- tak to moi przyjaciele- powiedziałam i zobaczyłam że mistrzyni Nadia posmutniała- nie dostali się prawda-powiedziałam

\- niestety tak Illa- powiedziała kobieta

Pov Ray

\- po co tu przyszliśmy – zapytałem

– każdy kto dowie się o naszym sekrecie musi zapomnieć o tym jak najszybciej zapomnieć- powiedziała kobieta i nagle wszystkie te niebieskie rybki podniosły się z wody i zaczęły się nad nami unosić –one zabiorą wam nie potrzebne wspomnienia

\- one wyczyszczą nam pamięć – skomentował Gabe

-spokojnie bólu też nie będziecie pamiętać

\- nie pozwolę żeby te stwory wymazały moje wspomnienia – powiedziała Allie i zaczęła machać rękami potem ja i Gabe zrobiliśmy to samo potem Gabe zapytał

\- czemu wymazujecie nam pamięć a Carnimu i jego kolegom nie – zapytał Gabe a tuż potem te stwory uniosły się wyżej a zdziwiona kobieta popatrzyła na pana Chavez-a

\- kilkoro dzieci widziało jak terrozaur przeszedł przez woal – powiedział pan Chavez

\- pokaże ci gdzie kręci się Carny i jego banda- powiedziałam potem ten dziwny wąż wystrzelił promienie w głowę kobiety

\- moja Rusalka znalazła już te informacje w twoim umyśle a teraz ja też je mam nie martw się ty też się zajmę ale najpierw wy.-powiedziała kobieta po czym znowu podniosła te stwory


	2. Rozdział 2 Problemy Illi

Cześć czytelniku jeżeli widzisz w mojej pracy jakieś błędy daj znać jak tylko ogarnę jak czytać komentarze na pewno poprawie. Jestem tez otwarta na nowe pomysły. Co prawda spora część historii jest już napisana i czaka tylko na poprawę i wrócenie na serwer zawsze można to zmienić.

Postaram się dodawać nowe rozdziały co 3-5 dni jednak proszę wykaż się cierpliwością ( szkoła ) nie do końca ogarniam jeszcze ich dodawanie

Pov Illi

Nie mogłam patrzeć jak mistrz Nadia wymazuje wspomnienia moim przyjaciołom i nawet nie wiem kiedy znalazłam się między kobietą a Reiden-em, Allie i Gabe nie wiem nawet dlaczego tak się stało

\- mistrzowie proszę dajcie im jeszcze jedną szansę na pewno im się uda- powiedziałam zdeterminowana co bardzo zaskoczyło mistrzynię Nadię która zna mnie od trzech lat i jeszcze nigdy nie widziała żebym była tak zdeterminowana dla czegokolwiek. – Na pewno znajdzie się coś w czym są dobrzy – powiedziałam do mistrzyni Nadii a ta popatrzyła na Mistrza Chavez-a, a Ray nagle dotknął mojej ręki prawej ręki i zobaczył stare zadrapania które znowu się rozkrwawiły po czym odskoczyłam

\- Co masz na ręce? – zapytał chłopak po czym mistrzowie popatrzyli się na mnie

\- to nic pewnie jak spadły na mnie te tabliczki to musiałam się poharatać- powiedziałam wiedząc że raczej nie jest to prawdopodobnie ale taka wymówka mogła wystarczyć

\- No dobrze domy wam jeszcze jedną szansę ale macie być tu jutro o 9.00 rozumiemy się – powiedział mistrz Chavez

\- Tak -odpowiedziała cała trójka moich przyjaciół poczym mężczyzna odprowadził ich do wyjścia

\- Choć ze mną pomogę ci to opatrzyć – powiedziała kobieta po czym lekko się uśmiechnęła starałam się odwzajemnić ten uśmiech po czym poszłam za nią do ambulatorium. Mistrzyni Nadia szybko opatrzyła te zadrapania po czym poszłam do domu choć wiedziałam że mój ojciec znowu minie z leje bo się spóźnię, ale wtedy coś we mnie się zmieniło. Kiedy weszłam do domu o dziwo spotkałam Czoten-a

-witaj mój najlepszy agencie – powiedział mężczyzna

\- witaj lordzie Czoten- odpowiedziałam po czym lekko się ukłoniłam

-Jak mniemam spóźniłaś się przez problemy które sprawił ci paluch –zapytał mnie lord

\- tak musiałam się długo tłumaczyć z tego wszystkiego

\- rozumiem a teraz zawalczysz ze mną – powiedział

\- oczywiście że tak – powiedziałam po czym próbowałam wezwać aquamina ale nagle przeszył mnie straszny ból lewej kostki i upadłam na ziemie

\- co ty wyprawiasz – wrzasnął na mnie ojciec

\- czy coś się stało – zapytał

\- nic jej nie jest ona się tylko ociąga trzeba ją nauczyć dyscypliny – powiedział mój ojciec ale Czoten go zignorował

\- kiedy ostrzegłam palucha przed niebezpieczęstwem on nie posłuchał mnie i pobił dostałam bardzo mocno w brzuch i głowę a potem straciłam równowagę i niefortunnie upadłam i chyba zrobiłam sobie coś w kostkę

\- mam nadzieję że on ma na to jakieś sensowne wytłumaczenie choć muszę na to zobaczyć

\- o nie on znowu poda mi jakąś truciznę jutro muszę pokazać ojcu że dobrze się czuje i wyjść jak najwcześniej do świątyni a zamiast iść do niej uciec – pomyślałam -bo jeżeli tego nie zrobię to oni mnie kiedyś zabiją lub gorzej sama to zrobię tylko że co mi z tego planu jeżeli będę otruta a może mistrzyni Nadia ona jest chemikiem i zna się na czymś takim tylko czyja jestem gotowa jej powiedzieć obawiam się że nie będę mieć wyboru

Pov Nadii

\- coś jest nie tak z Illą- powiedziałam do Hektora – zawsze była skryta i nieśmiała, ale zawsze kiedy była tu z nami była uśmiechnięta teraz tak nie jest coś się dzieje – powiedziałam

\- może coś ukrywa- powiedział mężczyzna

\- może te zadrapania, siniaki i stłuczenia raczej nie są przypadkowe- powiedziałam do mojego przyjaciela

\- pewnie tak Nadio a może te dzieci wiedzą coś więcej – powiedział Hektor – pamiętaj że nie wiemy co się tam dzieje

\- to mnie właśnie martwi a co jeżeli ona jest bita teoretycznie jest adoptowana wiec być może kiedy urodziła się jej siostra to mogłam przestać cokolwiek dla nich znaczyć dla tej rodziny , ciężko mi to sobie to wszystko wyobrazić -powiedziałam

-może mistrz Brightmor znajdzie jej dom i zobaczy co tam się dzieje –powiedział Hektor

\- tak może poproszę go o to- powiedziałam po czym wróciłam do swoich obowiązków

Pov Illi

Następnego dnia obudziłam się w bardzo złym stanie nie czułam dobrze musiałam dużo leżeć i odpoczywać zobaczyłam kartkę z napisem - Wybacz nie mogłem się powstrzymać PS nie choć bo masz skręconą kostkę- no to wszystko jasne Czoten znów coś mi podał i dlatego bardzo źle ale udawałam że wszystko jest porządku i nic mi nie jest. Chciałam być jak najszybciej w świątyni Musiałam udawać że się lepiej czuję choć na chwilę

-bo tylko tyle mi potrzeba – powiedziałam do siebie wiem że mój ojciec jest zachłanny i kiedy tylko zobaczy że czuję się na tyle dobrze że nic nie powinni zauważyć każe mi iść do świątyni. Tak dużą słabość da się łatwo wykorzystać . Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem choć noga była dużym utrudnieniem. Byłam gotowa kiedy to się stało miałam przy sobie wszystko czego potrzebowałam by uciec z domu już jakiś czas temu zgrałam wszystkie nagrania obciążające go na telefon i dysk twardy. Do świątyni dotarłam ok 11

\- muszę szybko znaleźć mistrzynię Nadię- powiedziałam do siebie byłam już bardzo słaba i kręciło mi się w głowie a skręcona kostka nie pozwalała mi iść. Na domiar złego nigdzie nie mogłam jej znaleźć niebyło jej w laboratorium ani w bibliotece. Poszłam dalej na arenę i też nic szłam korytarzami i czułam że zaraz się przewrócę przeszywał mnie straszny ból szlam dalej i widziałam straszne zniszczenia ale nie miałam siły się nad nimi zastanawiać

\- Rey miał rację. Oni by nigdy nie przestali, a ja powinnam zareagować zrobić cokolwiek i to już dawno – powiedziałam do siebie lecz nagle zobaczyłam go wraz z Allie i Gabe-m słyszałam ich krzyki ale nie słyszałam co mówią czułam że już nie dam rady po czym upadłam.

Pov Allie

Strasznie cieszyłam się że dostaliśmy się do zakonu nagle jednak zauważyłam Illę i nie tylko ja Rey i Gabe też ją zauważyli Ray zawołał ją ale nie odpowiedziała po czym upadła. Podbiegliśmy do niej była cała sina a jej puls był ledwo wyczuwalny

\- Allie biegnij szybko po któregoś z mistrzów – powiedział Rey pokiwałam głowa i natychmiast pobiegłam zobaczyłam mistrzynie Nadię i mistrza Brightmor-a o czymś rozmawiali

\- sprawdziłem to o co prosiłaś i znalazłem coś bardzo ciekawego -powiedział mistrz Brightmor

\- więc –zapytała mistrzyni Nadia

\- no cóż …- zaczął mówić mistrz ale przerwałam mu

\- mistrzowie Illa leży nie przytomna na korytarzu – powiedziałam szybko

\- Co gdzie zaprowadź mnie – powiedziałam szybko mistrzyni Nadia po czym zaprowadziłam ją w miejsce gdzie zemdlałam Illa. Kiedy przybiegliśmy Illa była już przytomna ale widać było że jest bardzo słaba

\- Co jej się stało- zapytał mistrz Brightmor który przybiegł zaraz za nami

\- widzieliśmy jak upada była cała sina i miała prawie nie wyczuwalny puls potem jak Allie po was pobiegła ona obudziła się i zaczęła kaszleć krwią

– powiedział Rey po czym mistrzyni Nadia kazała nam iść do domu

\- Rey a może ona jest chora no to samo co Mina- zapytałam Rey-a gdy wychodziliśmy widziałam raz jak zaczęła kaszleć krwią

**\- **nie gdyby była na to chora już dawno było by to po niej widać a poza tym bez odpowiednich leków już by nie żyła- powiedział chłopak – pewnie to znowu jej przybrany ojciec krzywdzi ją do dziecka wiele razy widzieliśmy z Miną jak to robi. Żal mi jej – powiedział Rey po czym posmutniał.


	3. Rozdział 3 Straszna tajemnica

Ten rozdział jest dość krótki, ale jest to spowodowane tym, że wciąż nie wiem czy dalsza część historii będzie taka jak planowałam na początku. Problemem jest ro że nadal myślę nad ewentualną zmianą kilku kwestii. Mam nadzieje że się spodoba.

Uwaga spoiler; to nie jest koniec tajemniczej historii Illi

* * *

Pov Illi

\- co ci się stało– zapytała mnie mistrzyni Nadia po czym klękła przy mnie po czym delikatnie złapała moją dłoń, jej ręka była taka chłodna czułam że pewnie mam gorączkę. Do końca wiem co się dzieję ale przy mistrzyni Nadii mam to dziwne uczucie że czuję że będzie lepiej że nawet jeśli pozna moja tajemnicę to ją zaakceptuje nie wiem dlaczego bo po tym wszystkim nie powinnam ufać na tyle już nikomu.

-źle się czujnie wiem do końca dlaczego - powiedziałam

\- masz gorączkę choć wezmę cię do mojego laboratorium i zbadam ci krew może wtedy czegoś się dowiemy – powiedziała a jak pokiwałam głową po czym zwróciła się do moich przyjaciół – Dzieci idźcie już do domu dobrze- pokiwali głowami – Dasz radę iść –zapytała mnie kobieta

-nie wiem mam skręconą kostkę- odpowiedziałam

\- Mistrzyni Nadio kiedy się czegoś dowiesz powiedz mi- powiedział mistrz Brightmor

\- dobrze- powiedziała mistrzyni Nadia a potem pomogła mi wstać i zaprowadziła mnie do swojego laboratorium - co się dzieje zawsze byłaś zamknięta w sobie ale to co się stało dzisiaj o co tu chodzi -zapytała mnie kiedy usiadłyśmy wiedziałam, że ta rozmowa nie będzie prosta. Być może to będzie najtrudniejsza rozmowa w moim życiu ale widziałam że i tak nie będą w stanie już tego ukrywać .

\- widzisz mistrzyni Nadio ja nie wiem od czego zacząć- powiedziałam nie śmiało-Mój ojciec pracuję dla Czoten-a i oni obydwoje od lat mnie również zmuszają do pracy dla niego i pojedynkowania się z nimi. Czoten traktuje mnie jak swoją własność, więc założył mi też opaskę na rękę która razi mnie pondem jeśli go nie posłucham. Obydwoje wyżywają się na mnie a oprócz tego Czoten na mnie eksperymentuje tym razem znowu podał mi jakąś truciznę dlatego zemdlałam. Wszystkie siniaki zadrapania i oparzenia są dziełem sama rozumiesz – zawahałam widziałam że jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się na bardziej poważny- są dziełem mojego ojca i jego ulubionego stworzenia nie wiem jak to wytrzymałam. Zrozumiem jeżeli nie będziesz chciałam mnie po tym znać opuszczę zakon jeżeli chcesz ale proszę pozwól mi odzyskać siły oraz zadzwonić na policję i oddać nagrania na których widać co zrobił mi mój ojciec -powiedziałam po czym Nadia podeszła do mnie bałam się że na mnie nakrzycz ale ona o dziwo mnie przytuliła na początku się przestraszyłam ale potem poczułam się dziwnie bezpiecznie.

\- spokojnie Illa nie jestem zła, nie martw się wierzę ci, nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić już nigdy więcej –powiedziała do mnie i uśmiechnęła się. Ja natomiast nie wiem dlaczego rozpłakałam się. Mistrzyni Nadia tylko usiadła koło mnie i podała mi chusteczką nic nie mówiła tylko złapałam mnie za rękę żebym mogła się uspokoić jakby dobrze wiedziała jak to jest. Kiedy już się uspokoiłam poprosiła żebym ściągnęła rękaw z ręki na której znajdowała się opaska i bardzo delikatnie rozpięła ją, pobrałam mi krew, podała mi jakiś lek na gorączkę ufam jej więc nawet nie zapytałam co to, a potem zaprowadziła do ambulatorium - odpocznij i napił się jak najwięcej wody musisz to z siebie wypłukać postaram dowiedzieć się co to za trucizna i sporządzić antidotum nie martw się inni mistrzowie cię zrozumieją zobaczysz będzie dobrze – powiedziała do mnie Nadia po czym wyszła

Pov Nadii

Na szczęście udało mi się opracować antidotum na truciznę Czoten-a ale nie mogłam jej go podać teraz bo leki które jej podałam i antidotum mogły by razem wywołać reakcje alergiczną i muszę poczekać aż ich działanie osłabnie. Obejrzałam również nagrania które, mi dała nie mogłam uwierzyć że Czoten jest zdolny do czegoś takiego to straszne przecież to jeszcze dziecko. Postanowiłam że muszę o tym porozmawiać z resztą zwołaliśmy obrady.

\- co się stało mistrzyni Nadio – zapytał mnie Nigel

\- mój osobisty uczeń dał mi dosyć dziwne nagrania na temat Czoten-a na których widać jak on i jego wspólnik ją biją na jednym z ujęć widać jak Czoten ją truję, i chciałam wam to pokazać.

\- biedne dziecko –powiedziała Jaha

\- co można z tym zrobić – zapytał mistrz Kimor-a

\- nie mogę uwierzyć że ktokolwiek jest do tego zdolny ale powinniśmy zgłosić to na policję- powiedział Hektor

\- więc dlatego zemdlała. Jak ona się czuje – zapytał Nigel

\- jej stan był zły ale teraz powinna czuć się lepiej , Mistrz Chavez ma rację trzeba to zgłosić na policję ale najpierw należy wyciąć wszystkie sceny ze stworzeniami zostawię wam to i pójdę zobaczyć co u Illi mogę jej podać antidotum – powiedziałam a inni się ze mną zgodzili po zdradzie paluch już wszystko było dla mnie możliwe ale wiedziała że Illa by mnie nie okłamała przy czymś takim a Czoten aż tak by nie zaryzykował. Kiedy weszłam do ambulatorium zobaczyłam ją już w lepszym stanie choć widać było że bardzo się denerwuje

\- jak się czujesz- zapytałam ją po czym usiadłam przy jej łóżku i dotknęłam lekko jej policzka nadal był ciepły ale widać że temperatura już jej spadła

\- trochę lepiej nie kręci mi się już w głowie i jak inni mistrzowie zareagowali –zapytała

\- są oburzeni, że Czoten zrobił coś takiego, pokazałam im nagrania nadal je jeszcze oglądają zamierzamy je pokazać policji ale najpierw trzeba z nich wyciąć fragmenty ze stworzeniami.- Powiedziałam do niej

\- dziękuję –odpowiedziała po czym odwróciła i się usiadła pomogłam jej ściągnąć golf prawej ręki i podałam jej antidotum wiem że musi dużo wypoczywać więc zaraz po tym wyszłam.


	4. Rozdział 4 Nowe życie

Pov Reya

Dziś jest sobota więc o 15 widzę się z moją kuzynką w jej domu. Mina mieszka w dużym domu po drugiej stronie zatoki San Campion. Jej dom jest dosyć spory ma nawet basen i salę do treningów dla Miny która trenuje gimnastykę wyczynową i siatkówkę oraz wielki pokój dla dziewczyny. Nie dziwi mnie to jej mama Anastazja jest bardzo znanym lekarzem wiele osób pyta się nawet czy nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni ale kiedy widzą moje oceny z biologii i chemii to zastanawiają się czy na pewno tak jest. Mina pomaga mi z biologia w weekendy i kiedy zrobiliśmy sobie przerwę opowiedziałem jej o kaijudo o Illi i tym co się tam wydarzyło bo i tak by się szybko domyśliła że się tego uczę jest w końcu animagiem czyli magiem który potrafi zmieniać się w zwierzę. Dziewczyna zmienia się w ognistego liska koi ognistego liska z bardzo ciekawym wyglądem ta istota może dopasowywać ty w zależności od aktualnych umiejętności oraz wieloma i innymi ciekawymi umiejętnościami . niezwykła prędkość , zwinność ale i ognistym dotykiem.

\- Wisz co nie zdziwiła bym się gdyby to jej ojciec podał by jej coś po czym by się tak poczuła zgłoszę to jutro po zajęciach Alomorze ona będzie wiedziała co zrobić

\- dobra przyda się a myślisz że można jej jakoś pomóc teraz - zapytałem

-przede wszystkim nie pytać jej o to bo może ją to denerwować ona jest bardzo wrażliwa ale porozmawiamy o tym może kiedy dowiesz się czy twoje przypuszczenia są prawdziwe nie chcę oskarżać niewinnego człowieka a teraz musimy wracać do biologii

\- dobrze – westchnąłem wiedziałem że mi nie odpuści po czym poszliśmy do jej pokoju

Pov Illi

Nikt nie wie jak cieszę że mam już z sobą przede mną jeszcze wiele ciężkich chwil to już będzie dobrze. Zasnęłam i znowu miałam ten dziwny sen. Widziałam dziewczynkę z brązowymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami takimi jak moje miała ok. 6 lat była ubrana w niebieską spódniczkę i różową bluzkę biegała po łące która była udekorowana kolorowymi kwiatami przy okazji tarzając się w nich . Potem widziałam starszą dziewczynę w moim wieku była ubrana inaczej w biała bluzkę jeansy i czerwone tenisówki ona również biegła na jej twarzy widać było przerażenie coś krzyczała Następny był ślub dwójki ludzi być może była to ta sama dziewczyna którą widziałam wcześniej . Noworodkiem widziałam tą samą dwójkę ludzi ale z noworodkiem byli bardzo szczęśliwi. Widziałam białe futro a nagle zaczęłam spadać. Aż wreszcie obudziłam się zobaczyłam że jestem gdzieś indziej pokuj był biały z wielkim oknem zasłoniętym żaluzją a obok mnie na wielkim białym łóżku siedziała mistrzyni Nadia.

\- Co się stało gdzie jestem i ile spałam- zapytałam

\- spałaś prawie dwa dni policja tu była nie mogliśmy cię dobudzić to jest mój dom zostałam twoim czasowym prawnym opiekunem z powodu relacji z tobą które potwierdzili inni mistrzowie

\- dziękuję Mistrzyni Nadio

-nie ma za co napij się i poza świątynią mów do mnie po prostu Nadia dobrze - powiedziała do mnie

– dobrze – odpowiedziałam Nadia i podała mi szklankę z wodą

\- lekarz w świątyni powiedziała że masz straszną nie dowagę i możesz być przez to osłabiona . Wszyscy się tu o ciebie martwią, nasi nowicjusze pytali się o ciebie już co najmniej dwadzieścia razy.

\- nie dziwie się Rey już od dawna wiedziała że ojciec mnie biję chciał to nawet zgłosić na policję ale ja mu na to nie pozwoliłam, gdybym się wtedy nie dowiedziała o jego zamiarach nie powstrzymała bym go. Cieszę się że nie muszę tam już wracać. –powiedziałam do Nadii

\- to dobrze ale nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi tego wcześniej

\- bałam się poza tym już parę razy zdarzało się że, gdy ktoś się dowiadywał o tym co się dzieje to wtedy natychmiast się przeprowadzaliśmy dlatego bałam się ci o tym powiedzieć w świątyni czułam się bezpieczna a że przekazywałam Czoten-owi częściowo fałszywe dane na temat waszych posunięć dawał mi spokój

\- częściowo

\- tak nie były one zupełnie prawdziwe ale Kidy pojawił się paluch musiałam mu mówić prawdę właśnie paluch próbuję ukraść tabliczki z biblioteki

\- tak wiem już nie ma go w świątyni

\- tak to dobrze – powiedziałam

\- przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia musisz dużo leżeć i trochę więcej jeść- powiedziała Kiedy Nadia wyszła zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad moim snem, może to ma związek z moją prawdziwą rodziną widziałam

\- nie to nie możliwe a nawet jeśli to oni i tak mnie nie chcieli. –powiedziałam do siebie – teraz jestem tu z Nadią i nie mogę myśleć o dawnych wydarzeniach. – włóczyłam telefon i zobaczyłam moje zdjęcie z Lairą Koriną Kalifą Malcolmem Mirą i Lucasem co przypomniało mi jak za nimi tęsknie za nimi i za Scierą Lairą Abby Line Karen i Marią ale Miną też - Jak Nadia pozwoli mi już wychodzić to ją odwiedzę albo ją zaproszę wiem że zna ją bo kiedyś zobaczyła moje zdjęcie z Miną i od razu ją rozpoznała . – powiedziałam chwilę później weszła Nadia i podała mi talerz zupy. Do godziny 19 już nic się nie działo nadrobiłam to co robili w szkole bo Allie przesłała mi zdjęcia zeszytów a Nadii nie było więc trochę się nudziłam rozmawiałam z Miną i wiem że Rey powiedział jej o tym co się wydarzyło więc nie chciałabym być w jego skórze jak wrócę bo to będzie afera stulecia. Nadia powiedziała mi że na razie nie pójdę do szkoły więc będę musiała to uzupełnić a potem przyszła policja i zadali mi kilka pytań. Dni upływały mi tak samo i prawie nie zauważyłam kiedy minęły tydzień Nadia na początku dużo rozmawiała zemną o tym co się działo się w moim domu co robił Czoten i jak to wszystko wyglądało, ale po dwóch dniach przestała. W sobotę powiedziała mi że jak będę się dobrze czuła to jutro mogą przyjść do mnie Rey Allie Gabe bardzo się ucieszyłam bo to znaczy że coraz bardziej im ufa. Moi przyjaciele przyszli do mnie o 16 w poniedziałek długo rozmawialiśmy o tym co się działo w szkole i o tym co działo się w świątyni jednak Nadia przerwała nam tą zabawę bo nawet się nie zorientowaliśmy że minęły już cztery godzin a Rey Allie i Gabe szli jutro normalnie na ósmą do szkoły. Jednak kiedy odprowadziłam moich przyjaciół do drzwi zobaczyliśmy niespodziewanie Minę. Dziewczyna jest od nas starsza o rok ma długie brązowe włosy których końcówki są rudę i była ubrana w jeansy białą bluzkę i miała niebieską torbę


	5. Rozdział 5 Nowe życie cz2

\- Co ty tu robisz – zapytał Rey - chciałam zobaczyć co u Illi – odpowiedziała dziewczyna poczym w drzwiach zobaczyłam Nadię - Mina jak ja cię dawno nie widziałam- powiedziała kobieta - tak trochę minęło a Rey moja mama prosiła żebym to przekazała twojej mamie – powiedziała Mina poczym wręczyła mu jakąś teczkę - jak rozumiem znasz Reydena Allieson i Gabryela – powiedziała Nadia - tak Illę zresztą też a Rey to mój kuzyn - Mina ty jutro nie masz lekcji – zapytał Rey - mam ale zaczynam 12.30 - a dobra to do soboty Mina do zobaczenia Illa – powiedział Rey po czym wybiegł z domu Nadii pożegnałam się z nim z Allie i Gabe-m po czym oni też poszli do swoich domów -szczerze nie przypuszczałabym że jesteś spokrewniona z Reydenem- powiedziała Nadia - ta nie jesteście do siebie podobni ani z wygładu ani z zachowania ty jesteś zazwyczaj miła i spokojna a Rey jest – zrobiłam przerwę na zastanowienie- jest inny - choć pokaże ci mój pokuj -Ok spoko- odpowiedziała Mina po czym weszłyśmy na górę - co Rey powiedział ci o mnie - że zemdlałaś i nikt nie wie dlaczego - dobra teraz już wiem o co mam mu zrobić aferę – powiedziałam z lekkim uśmiechem - no weź on zrobił to bo chciał poprosić mnie o pomoc a teraz twój ojciec ma założoną sprawę w sądzie Momtańskim . - może - a tak w ogóle znalazłam bardzo ciekawy dokument – powiedziała Mina po czym podała mi kartkę Przekazanie Imię: Illa Nazwisko: nie znane Wiek: ok. 5 lat Dodatkowe dane : dziecko z rodziny wielo magów nie znanego pochodzenia zastaje przekazane za sumę 10 000 oraz pod warunkiem oddania go w razie ewentualności odnalezienia opiekuna prawnego do 13 roku życia numer kontaktowy 822 467 905 Choroby przebyte / alergie/szczepienia : wszystkie szczepienia obowiązkowe do lat 9 Podpis sprzedawcy podpis nabywcy Anna Loria Dawid Anatol - co to jest - nie wiem ale wiem jedno jesteś wielo magiem określili to poprzez obserwacje a twoi rodzice nie mają cię gdzieś - na to wygląda ale dlaczego - nie wiem ale musimy się dowiedzieć jeżeli zostałaś mu oddana w wieku 5-6 lat to powinnaś być wpisana na list zaginionych warto to sprawdzić w pierwszej kolejności - a co z Nalą - nie musi wiedzieć - dobry pomysł a co u innych - Abby jak wiesz została obrońcom tak jak ja jest obrońcom wody i ma teraz dużo obowiązków w Solentendii więc została tam - rozumiem trochę szkoda Gabe chciał się z nią zobaczyć - tak wiem ale teraz już pójdę muszę na jutro napisać referat a jeszcze nie zaczęłam go pisać - ok do zobaczenia - a co ty na to żebyśmy spotkały się w piątek o ile pani Nadia ci pozwoli - dobra zapytam ją - powiedziałam odprowadziłam Minę do drzwi i pożegnałam - widzę że przyjaźnisz się z Miną to dobra dziewczyna – powiedziała do mnie Nadia - tak to dzięki niej poznałam Reya a dzięki niemu Allie i Gabe znam ją od jakiś 10 lat a skąd ty ją znasz - to córka mojej przyjaciółki ze studiów Anastazji posłuchaj chciałabyś jutro wrócić do świątyni -mogła bym - myślę że tak o ile byś chciała - powiedziała kobieta po czym się uśmiechnęła - tak bardzo - dobrze wychodzę o 8.00 - będę gotowa –powiedziałam po czym poszłam do swojego pokoju – a może moje sny mają jednak znaczenie – powiedziałam do siebie tuż przed położeniem się spać. Dziś śniło mi się jedno z moich wspomnień widziałam mojego duszka latał dookoła mnie zawsze pojawiał się przy mnie kiedy było mi ciężko i nie mogłam sobie poradzić. Nigdy jeszcze nikomu o nim nie mówiłam ale jest dla mnie jak rodzina i czasem za nim tęskni. Jest mały zielono biały i manie małe niebieskie oczka wygląda trochę jak elf ma niebiesko zielone czułki i zielone skrzydełka jest słodki nie śmiały ale i tak go uwielbiam. Chciała bym go jeszcze zobaczyć. On zawsze mi pomagał wspierał na duchu Mistrzowie by tego nie zrozumieli a Czoten-owi zwyczajnie bałam się o tym powiedzieć. Dawno go nie widziałam i cieszę że znowu mnie odwiedził, ja nie wiem czy on naprawdę to zrobił zawsze pojawiał się w moich snach i bardzo rzadko widziałam go w materialnym świecie a może to tylko mój kolejny sen. Rano wstałam o 6.30 Nadia wstaje koło 5.00 zawsze coś jeszcze sprawdza i przygotowuje. Umyłam się i ubrałam ale inaczej w turkusową bluzę trzy czwarte, jeansy i białe trampki a włosy spięłam wysokiego kucyka. - ładna bluza- powiedziała Nadia kiedy zeszłam na dół do kuchni – zjesz coś - tak ale sama sobie zrobię dziękuję że zgodziłaś się zapewnić mi dach nad głową - nie zostawiła bym cię bez miejsca do w miarę normalnego życia. - cieszę się że mogę je mieć - opowiedziałam po czym zjadłam coś i razem wyszłyśmy dom Nadii był położony w małej zatoczce z pięknym widokiem na morze. – tu jest bardzo pięknie - tak jest pięknie- powiedziała Nadia szłyśmy jeszcze przez jakiś czas aż doszły my do świątyni - nie wiedziałam że mieszkasz tak blisko świątyni – powiedziałam - Nigdy nie pytałaś - tak powinnam z tobą więcej rozmawiać- powiedziałam po czym weszłyśmy do świątyni - Illa dobrze cię widzieć całą i zdrową – powiedział mistrz Kimora kiedy tylko weszłyśmy z Nadią do biura był bardzo szczęśliwy - ja też się cieszę – powiedziałam zeszłyśmy na dół dzień był w miarę normalny aż do przyjścia Reya i reszty ekipy dziś mieli się uczyć w bibliotece o stworzeniach wodnych więc szykowałam się na Armagedon bo jak słyszałam że Allie bardzo drażnią dni w bibliotece i dlatego pewnie będzie jakaś afera między nią a Gabe-m. 


	6. Rozdział 6 Wspomnienia

**uwaga** rozdziały mogą się teraz pojawiać rzadziej ponieważ pojechaliśmy na 7 dniową wycieczkę szkolną i mogę nie mieć tyle czasu co zwykle

* * *

**Pov Allie**

-Nie wierzę że dziś znowu jest ten dzień – powiedziałam

\- nie przesadzaj nie jest aż tak źle – powiedział Rey

\- masz racje nie jest źle jest bardzo źle – powiedziałam do Reya sarkastycznie

\- Allie nie wiem co ci tak przeszkadza mi dni spędzone w bibliotece się podobają

\- tak ale ty Gabe jesteś kujonem. Ja ich po prostu nienawidzę- powiedziałam w drodze do świątyni. Niech się dzieje co chcę mistrzyni Nadia i tak mnie po prostu ukatrupi, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu w bibliotece zobaczyliśmy Illę.

\- Illa dobrze Cię widzieć fajnie że wróciłaś – powiedział Rey jednak Illa popatrzyła się na niego dziwnie po czym zwróciła się do nas olewając Reya

\- słuchajcie słyszałam że macie się uczyć o stworzeniach wodnych pomogę wam z tym – powiedziała dziewczyna

\- dobra a co z mistrzynią Nadią – powiedział Gabe

\- jest na jakimś spotkaniu w którym jak to zwykle bywa nie można przeszkadzać ale ja oczywiście nie zrobię tego za was tak żeby było jasne

\- spoko

\- zacznijcie a jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować to mnie zawołaj cię poza tym ja kilka razy do was przyjdę zobaczyć jak wam idzie. – powiedziała Illa po czym wyszła wzięłam jakieś tabliczki ale kompletnie nie chciało mi ich się czytać. Odliczałam minuty do momentu w którym Illa miała wracać jednak miała zbyt dużo pracy żeby przychodzić do nas co chwilę.

\- znalazłaś coś- zapytał coś zapytał Gabe

\- a jak myślisz – odpowiedziałam ironicznie

\- uznam że nie – odpowiedział

\- ja nie mogę siedzimy tu już prawie półtorej godziny a mi się nie chce jeszcze bardziej niż na początku

\- no tak jak zawsze Allie

\- hej masz jakiś problem

\- tak że zawsze nic ci się nie chcę

\- o znalazł się pan idealny

\- może nie jestem idealny ale przynajmniej się staram – właśnie wtedy do biblioteki weszła mistrzyni Nadia, no świetnie co jeszcze

\- dzieci przerwijcie prace mistrz Chavez potrzebuje was dokończycie jak starczy czasu

\- ok – powiedziałam natychmiast wstałam odłożyłam tabliczki i pobiegłam do mistrza Chavez, chwała ci mistrzu Chavez za to że nas wyciągnąłeś. Dobiegłam do mistrza Chavez-a Rey przybiegł niedługo po mnie a Gabe dwie minuty po nim.

\- co się stało – zapytałam

\- nasze kule szpiegowskie zarejestrowały dwa nieznane dotąd stworzenia z odczytów wynika że nie są groźne ale nie można pozwolić aby trafiły w ręce Czoten-a - powiedział nam mistrz Chavez

\- zrobimy – powiedziałam, nawet za wielką chęcią dodałam w myślach

**Pov Illi**

\- powiedziałam żebyście przerwali a nie że się pali – powiedziała Nadia ale Allie i Rey już jej nie słyszeli – oni są tacy zawsze

\- w 90% przypadków tak – powiedział Gabe po czym pobiegł za Rey- jem

\- Allie po prostu nie lubi czytać uczyć się i robić tym podobne rzeczy - powiedziałam

\- w takim razie jak ona przechodzi z klasy do klasy

\- na każdym możliwym sprawdzianie ściąga ode mnie – powiedziałam

\- aha sekret Allieson ona jest nie możliwa

\- no może trochę raczej już dziś tu nie wrócą poskładam to

\- pomogę ci zawsze chciałam cię spytać o ten medalik który nosisz nie zdejmujesz go nawet gdy śpisz

\- to moja jedyna pamiątka po rodzicach

\- rozumiem wiem że chciała byś zakończyć ten temat ale muszę ci zadać jedno pytanie. Jak znalazłaś się u Czoten

\- nie wiem nie pamiętam nic od czasu kiedy miałam pięć lat

\- nic kompletnie przepraszam że pytałam nie wiedziałam…- powiedziała po czym zrobiła chwilę przerwy - wiesz co chciała bym wiedzieć czy on nie wymazał ci wspomnień dobrze

\- tak dobrze tylko że ja chyba wolała bym tego nie wiedzieć - powiedziałam po czym odłożyłam ostatnią tabliczkę do wózka po czym Nadia położyła mi rękę na ramieniu i powiedziała

\- widzę że sobie z tym nie radzisz ja naprawdę chce ci pomóc wiesz

\- tak wiem

\- mam wrażenie że znowu o czymś mi nie mówisz

\- nie wiesz o wszystkim, a w piątek Mina zapraszała mnie do siebie mogę do niej przyjść

\- nie widzą problemu – wiem że nie mogę kłamać Nadii ale gdybym teraz jej to powiedziała to był by to dla niej szok poza tym nawet nie jestem pewna czy nie mam jakiś specjalnych zdolności związanych z maną a Mina od razu zakłada że jestem a raczej nie jestem człowiekiem.

– a teraz choć – Nadia podeszła ze mną do ambulatorium i poprosiła abym usiadła chwilę później wzięła jakieś urządzenie i zaczęła przyglądać się miejscom w którym cyber-wirusy zostawiają ślady

\- nic tu nie ma- powiedziała po czym wstała i przyniosła jakieś urządzenie najprawdopodobniej pochodzące z cywilizacji wodnej

\- co to jest – zapytałam

\- to urządzenie sprawdzi czy miałaś kontakt z jakimiś cyber-wirusami –wyjaśniła – połóż się i postaraj odprężyć – powiedziała

\- postaram się – powiedziałam i zrobiłam to o co poprosiła mnie Nadia – masz coś

\- tak ale to były najprawdopodobniej dosłownie urywki tu są na przykład znaki urywek po jednym wspomnieniu a i tak to się zdarzyło tylko kilka razy nie był sposób w jaki straciłaś te wspomnienia ale wspomniałaś że nie chcesz wiedzieć czy to był on o co ci chodziło

-po prostu nie lubię zastanawiać się nad moją przeszłością

\- rozumie nawet nie wiesz jak dobrze wiesz mam siostrę która ma trzy córki ale siedem lat temu bardzo się z nią pokłóciłam i od tego czasu z nią nie rozmawiam

\- to smutne co się stało

\- jej drugi mąż się stał on mnie bardzo nie lubił mnie jednej córki Marty , Karen i doprowadził do kłótni między nami ale to stało się dawno

\- Karen ma ciemno brązowe włosy i zielone oczy prawda

\- tak znasz ją

\- tak Nadia twoja siostra nie zajmuje się córkami ona zapadła w śpiączkę pawie siedem lat temu około cztery dni wcześniej zmarł jej mąż od tego czasu dziewczyny są sierotami

\- nie to nie możliwe ona…- powiedziała Nadia ale jej głos się załamał- jak to się stało

\- nie wiem

\- ja muszę zobaczyć dziewczynki ja …- Nadii znów się załamał

\- Nadia nie twierdzę że nie ale Karen nienawidzi od tego czasu ona myśli że o nich zapomniałaś – powiedziałam ze smutkiem


	7. Rozdział 7 Tajemnica mocy Illi

Pov Czoten-a -Nie wierzę że ona to zrobiła - trudno się nie zgodzić mówiłem że należy ją lepiej przycisnąć - spokojnie przyjacielu mam coś dzięki czemu jeszcze nam za to zapłaci ona i inny z tej jej obrzydliwej rasy sprawie że zniknie ona z powierzchni światów słyszałeś że mistrz Brightmor ma siostrę - nie - tak poznaj Glorie Brightmor oraz jej córki Sunny i Sofie - wypuść nas – wrzasnęła Sunny - cicho dziecko chyba że mam ci tą piękną buzię poparzyć - Sunny spokojnie - widzę że jesteś bardzo opanowana - wiem że nasz brat nas znajdzie i uratuje - tak wiem i dlatego tu jesteście uważam że będzie mi służył bo chce was uratować - nie - tak zamierzam go zmusić **Pov Sunny** \- sunny spróbuj połączyć się z Lairą albo Karen może nas stąd wyciągną - dobrze spróbuje … nie da rady fale nie przedostają się na zewnątrz jesteśmy tu uwięzione - mam nadzieje że nasz brat albo twoje przyjaciółki nas znajdą oby Czoten nie sprowadził go na złą stronę - dlaczego on tak nienawidzi magów przecież jedna z jego sióstr jest magiem czasu - nie wiem kochanie nie wiem **Pov Illi** Dziś po treningu w świątyni mam iść do Miny cieszę się bo dziewczyna miała znaleźć informacje na temat mojego pochodzenia . - a więc przyszłaś – powiedziała Mina kiedy zobaczyła mnie w drzwiach - tak – odpowiedziałam po czym weszłam do środka. Mina nagle podeszła do ściany i zaczęła coś szeptać po czym ściana się rozsunęła i ukazało się przejście w dół zeszłam ostrożnie po schodach po czym zobaczyłam Abby dziewczynę w wieku Miny z długimi bardzo jasnymi dwoma warkoczami które sięgały za kręgosłup jasno błękitnymi oczami ubraną w białe spodnie i niebieską bluzkę. - cześć Illa - cześć co ty tu robisz - Mina mówiła że według niej możesz być związana z magią wody więc przyszłam to sprawdzić - no spoko ale ja jestem normalną dziewczyną - a kto powiedział że magowie są nie normalni mają po prostu inne zdolności ale to nie oznacza że nie mogą żyć w śród ludzi spójrz na przykład na mnie czy Marię - skoro tak uważasz no dobra - po prostu zamknij oczy i odpręż się to wszystko o co proszę - w porządku – robiłam to o co mi powiedziała Abby jednak bez entuzjazmu i o dziwo podniosłam około litra wody - co tu się stało - to jest woda lincyjska ona pochodzi z jednego ze źródeł wodnych ma właściwości lecznicze i potrafi wykrywać magów wody - dobrze wiedzieć – powiedziałam – więc jestem magiem wody - na to wygląda ale musimy zrobić jeszcze kilka testów -no dobra **Pov Allie** \- szukamy tych stworzeń już prawie godzinę i nigdzie ich nie ma - Rey Allie ma racje może zadzwonisz do mistrza Chavez-a i zapytasz go czy gdzieś je widzi - dobrze – cześć mistrzu Chavez mamy mały problem z tymi stworzeniami nigdzie ich niema… tak naprawdę… dobrze zaraz będziemy do zobaczenia w świątyni - oni też nie mogą ich znaleźć – zapytałam - tak mamy wracać - nie znowu będzie trzeba siedzieć w bibliotece - nie sadze Allie za czterdzieści pięć minut kończymy praktyki a my jesteśmy jakieś dwadzieścia minut od świątyni - o super dzień biblioteki bez biblioteki fajnie - w porządku za ile mamy autobus - za jakieś cztery minuty - Dobrze poczekajmy ale było super– powiedziałam - wiesz że mistrzyni Nadia pewnie i tak sobie jakoś odbije ten dzień – skomentował Gabe - może tak a może nie teraz cieszmy się chwilą Pov Illi Nie wiem co tu się dzieje i jak ja mam to wytłumaczyć Nadii nie wiem co robić to jest okropne. Jeżeli powiem Nadii o Miritinie to złamię słowo dane Abby jeśli nie będę musiała ją okłamywać po prostu z deszczu pod rynnę pomyślałam i zaczęłam się zastanawiać co zrobić po czym uznałam że to bez sensu i że powinnam zająć się nadrabianiem braków w szkole a trochę tego było nie byłam w końcu w szkole od czterech tygodni. Zaczęłam nadrabiać zaległości kiedy nagle usłyszałam otwierające się drzwi. Nadia pewnie wróciła ze świątyni. Nic nowego ona zawsze wraca około 21. Mam dość tego wszystkiego. Najpierw Czoten teraz Mina nie chcę być magiem chcę być normalna dziewczyną. - wszystko w porządku- zapytała Nadia. - tak – powiedziałam - co jest – dociekała - mam dość całej tej sytuacji z Czoten-en - wiem uwierz mi dobrze wiem patrzyli na mnie w ten sam sposób po jego zdradzie. - naprawdę Tak ale nie martw się to samo przejdzie musisz być teraz silna - w porządku – powiedziałam po czym Nadia wyszła **Pov Miny** \- i co o niej sądzisz – powiedziałam do Abby po wyjściu Illi - uważam że twoje przypuszczenia mogą okazać się słuszne w takich okolicznościach musimy być bardzo czujni ostrożni - wiem zastanawiam się czy ten dokument powie nam coś więcej –powiedziałam i popatrzyłam się na dokument który wcześniej pokazywałam Illi - jest dość niepokojący nie podoba mi się głównie to że ktoś jest zdolny do czegoś takiego ale masz racje może powiedzieć coś więcej - to faktycznie jest dość niepokojące, a co zrobimy z mistrzami Kaijudo i problemami z osłoną świata duchów - powiemy im w swoim czasie na razie ja i Sciera zajmiemy się tym problemem ty musisz odpocząć - dobra – powiedziałam po czym Abby otworzyła portal do Letji i przeszła przez niego, a ja poszłam prosto do pokoju się przespać bo jestem wykończona po ostatnich pięciu dniach bez snu. Zastanawiając się tylko nad jednym dlaczego Illa dopiero teraz odkrywa swoje zdolności i co się stało z jej wspomnieniami i umiejętnościami . Martwi mnie też to czy jej uda się utrzymać to w tajemnicy. Wiem, że ona i Nadia są ze sobą bardzo blisko i nie wiem jak długo Illa będzie ją okłamywać. Nadia nie jest złą osobą patrząc na to co robi dla niej, ale patrząc na to, że porzuciła dziewczyny gdy te potrzebowały jej najbardziej nie jest też chodzącym ideałem. Chociaż takich osób w sumie nie ma. 


	8. Rozdział 8 Porwanie

**witaj drogi czytelniku trochę mnie nie było... wiem ale moja młodsza siostra...ech dorwała się do komputera i zaczęła grać w swoje gierki gdy ja opiekowałam się dzieciakami bo w moim mieście jest strajk nauczycieli i w ten sposób postanowiłam trochę dorobić... **

**nieważne procesor się przegrał i wszystko szlak trafił pamięć i tak dalej więc do połowy maj mogę mieć problemy z regularnym wstawianiem bo **

**odzyskują nadal pamięć mam nadzieję że ten rozdział ci to wynagrodzi**

* * *

**Pov Illi**

Minął tydzień odkąd rozpoczęłam treningi z Abby spotykamy się 2 razy w tygodniu na 2-3 godzin i uczymy się razem „ geografii '', żeby Nadia się nie zorientowała. Te treningi są gorsze od moich codziennych praktyk z kaijudo. Mordercze bieganie i skakanie. Nadia nawet nie wie ile rzeczy ją omija i nie jestem zbytnio szczęśliwa. W sobotę mam praktyki dopiero od 12.30, więc dopiero na tą godzinę się zjawiłam zeszłam normalnie do biblioteki i przywitałam się z Nadią. Zaczęłam jak zawsze od pomocy w bibliotece. W pewnym momencie ktoś wbiegł od niej. Wyszłam z pomiędzy regałów i zobaczyłam Allie

\- Illa widziałaś gdzieś mistrzynię Nadię

\- tak jest w swoim laboratorium coś się stało

\- ta… tak jakby Rey-a oślepił ptak z innego wymiaru

\- ta ja po nią pójdę- powiedziałam i poszłam do laboratorium Nadii

\- Illa co się stało

– zapytała gdy tylko zapukałam

\- nie wiem do końca, ale Allie przed sekundą wpadła do biblioteki i powiedziała mi, że „ Rey-a oślepił jakiś ptak z innego wymiaru '' chyba ma na myśli jakąś istotę światła

\- Pokarzcie mi go – powiedziała Nadia po czym poszłyśmy do ambulatorium i mistrzyni wody zaczęła oglądać oczy Rey-a i sprawdzać czy utrata wzroku jest krótko trwała czy nie

\- i jak tam nasz pacjent – zapytała mistrz Kimora kiedy wszedł do ambulatorium

\- na szczęście to był atak na jego manę a nie nerwy wzrokowe niedługo odzyska wzrok- powiedziała mistrzyni Nadia

\- Uff dobra nasza – powiedziałam

\- ale z drugiej strony to było dość niebezpieczne nie wspominając o wzleceniu na dach w biały dzień

\- wiem o tym – powiedział Rey

\- choć Illa zostawmy ich samych – powiedziała i wyszła popatrzyłam się na Rey-a i poszłam za nią

\- co sądzisz o Rey-u – zapytałam w drodze do biblioteki

\- jest dość ekstrawagancki i nie wie kiedy odpuścić – powiedziała

\- wiele razy mi pomógł nie wiem jak się odwdzięczyć – powiedziałam

\- myślę, że już to zrobiłaś – powiedziała po czym zeszła do swojego laboratorium. Uśmiechnęłam się tylko w duchu i wróciłam do sprzątania.

–Illa- usłyszałam nagle głos Nadii

\- tak – powiedziałam wychodząc z pomiędzy regałów

\- chcesz trochę poćwiczyć – zapytała

\- jasne – powiedziałam i poszłam za nią na arenę ćwiczyłyśmy prawie 2 i pół godziny aquamina i ja zżyłyśmy się jeszcze bardziej co chyba nie spodobało się mistrzowi Brightmor-owi. „Dotykanie stworzeń jest zabronione" wszyscy mi to powtarzają. Nie lubię tej zasady ale nigdy nie miałam odwagi jej złamać. Aquaminę znam prawie od 3 lat i od zawsze była moja przyjaciółką ale nie dotknęłam jej jeszcze.

\- dobrze ci idzie jak na tak długą przerwę – pochwaliła mnie po treningu

\- dziękuje – powiedziałam

\- wracaj do domu zobaczymy się na miejscu muszę jeszcze zamienić kilka słów z mistrzem Chavez-en

\- w porządku – powiedziałam, wracałam plażą kiedy nagle usłyszałam kroki za mną odwróciłam się jednak nikogo nie było. Uznałam że mi się przewidziało. Jednak myliłam się. Chwilę później ktoś uderzył mnie w szyje. Dalej nie wiem co się zemną działo. Obudziłam się jakiś czas później w ciężarówce.

\- no to się doigrałam – powiedziałam do siebie a potem znów straciłam przytomność

** Pov Nadii**

\- i co znalazłeś ją – zapytałam mistrza światła. Mijał już 4 dzień od jej zaginięcia. Na początku bardzo się martwiłam ale teraz byłam przerażona.

\- spokojnie mistrzyni Nadio jeszcze nie ale to powinno się w końcu zmienić - powiedział

\- w porządku będę w swoim laboratorium- powiedziałam wychodząc . Martwię się czy Czoten albo jej ojciec mam nadzieje że nic jej nie jest. Boje się co się stało. Gdy zobaczyłam że nie ma jej w domu a jej rękawica leży na plaży myślałam że zemdleje. Tak strasznie się… o nią martwię.

**Pov Illi **

Obudziłam się w jakimś pokoju zapach a raczej smród chloru powiedział mi że jest tam bardzo czysto. Po chwili zastanowienia przypomniałam sobie że to jest mój pokój na statku co by oznaczało że jestem… Nagle w drzwiach zobaczyłam kogoś.

\- obudziłaś się moja droga – usłyszałam głos Augusta

\- Tak mój panie – powiedziałam udając że nadal jestem wiernym agentem

\- wytłumacz się z tego co zrobiłaś – powiedział ostro. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć ale musiałam coś wymyślić . W końcu wpadłam na świetny pomysł. Postanowiłam mocno mu namieszać.

\- cóż… dobry agent musi czasem używać nietypowych środków oni myślą że cię zaradziłam prawda jest taka że zaczęli się domyślać a ja potrzebowałam ich zaufania – powiedziałam

\- cóż mądra bestia gdy wypoczniesz wstań i przyjdź do mnie mam dla ciebie zadnie

\- oczywiście – nie mogłam uwierzyć że tak po prostu to kupił

\- jednakże jeśli postanowisz uciec pamiętaj że Nora a raczej jej pamięć może za to sporo zapłacić

\- tak jest rozumiem – odpowiedziałam wiedziałam że tu musi być jakiś haczyk. Zastanawiałam się co mam zrobić. Jeśli bym została uratowałabym Norę i poznała swoją przeszłość jednak straciłabym Nadię i zakon. Gdybym uciekła musiałaby pogodzić się z zapomnieniem o przeszłości i mogłabym żyć jak chcę. Decyzja była trudna, ale wiedziałam co muszę zrobić. – **Niech przeszłość odejdzie niech spłynie ze mnie jak woda. Muszę pozwolić jej odejść** – powiedziałam do siebie to były słowa Abby zawsze tak powtarza gdy ktoś za bardzo roztrwania się nad tym co było a nie myśli o tym co jest- **czas nie zacznie biec do tyłu a dawne czasy nie powrócą. Muszę iść dalej i nie patrzeć wstecz nigdy nie będzie takie samo**. – kontynuowałam mowę przed lustrem dobrze wiedziałam co muszę zrobić by im namieszać wzięłam głęboki oddech i wyciągnęłam nożyczki z szafki stojącej obok –** muszę być silna… silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek by go pokonać muszę walczyć** – mówiąc to zrobiłam coś czego nikt się nigdy nie spodziewał. Związałam włosy w niskiego kucyka obciągnęłam gumkę i obcięłam je. Następnie ułożyłam wszystko na łóżku tak żeby wyglądało że śpię i wyszłam z pokoju. Kręciłam się chwilę po statku aż udało mi się po kryjomu dostać do kuchni. Wyskoczyłam przez otwarte okno i wskoczyłam do oceanu. Płynęłam jakiś czas zanim odważyłam się wyjść na brzeg. Byłam wykończona słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi więc postanowiłam że spędzę noc na wzgórzach w lesie by utrudnić Czoten-owi wykrycie jednak niedługo po wdrapaniu się do lasu padłam z wycieczenia. Nie wiem ile i jak długo płynęłam podejrzewam że kilka godzin bo jak wyskoczyłam słońce było zenicie a teraz zachodzi. Nie wiem co działo się dalej ale w środku nocy zostałam obudzona przez dwie delikatne ręce. Wiedziałam że mnie szukała i proszę udało się gdy otworzyłam oczy zobaczyłam przerażoną Nadię która ledwo oddychała patrząc na to co się stało. Pomogła mi usiąść i wtedy zobaczyłam innych mistrzów nie mniej przerażonych niż ona. Widziałam utkwiony we mnie wzrok mistrzyni Jahy. Wszyscy się o mnie martwili. Chwilę później mistrz Kimora zniósł mnie na skraj lasu skąd Nadia zadzwoni łapo karetkę. Gdy ratownicy przyjechali pojechałyśmy razem do szpitala. Lekarka dokładnie mnie zbadała i zostałam na kilka dni na obserwacji. Dostałam sporo płynów i elektrolitów co szybko postawiło mnie na nogi.

\- wszystko będzie dobrze. Lekarze nie podejrzewają u ciebie niczego groźnego więc jutro wrócimy do domu. Illa przepraszam to moja wina nie pozwolę by znowu cię porwali. Przysięgam

\- żartujesz sobie Nadia to nie twoja wina mój ojciec jest nienormalny i jestem pewna że to on za tym stoi. – powiedziałam Nadia tylko mnie przytuliła

\- jak się czujesz – zapytała

\- lepiej ale jestem bardzo zmęczona

\- domyślam się lekarze twierdzą że musiałaś płynąć co najmniej 5 godzin bez przerwy prześpij się rano opowiesz mi co się dokładnie stało. Zastanę tu na wypadek gdyby Czoten postanowił wrócić – powiedziała

\- jasne- powiedziałam. Nie chciałam nawet z nią dyskutować więc od razu postanowiłam iść spać.


	9. Rozdział 9 Wielka tajmninca życia Illi

**Witam cały czas zajmuje się komputerem mam nadzieje że to zrozumiecie jutro wyjeżdżam na tygodniową wycieczkę szkolną za granicę więc następny rozdział pojawi się dopiero w przyszłą niedziele dlatego też starałam się napisać dłuższy rozdział mam nadzieje że się spodoba**

* * *

**Pov Illi**

Spędziłam kilka dni w szpitalu. Potem postanowiłam wrócić do rzeczywistości moi przyjaciele cały czas mnie wspierali ale ja czułam, że coś jest nie tak. Od momentu ucieczki ze statku zaczęłam miewać dziwne sny jeszcze dziwniejsze niż wcześnie. Właściwie to nie były sny bardziej koszmary. Byłam w nich małym dzieckiem może 5-6 lat uciekałam z kobietą która nazywałam ciocią. Biegłyśmy przez miasto a gonili nas jacyś ludzie w czarnych ubraniach i maska. Uciekałyśmy tak aż dobiegałyśmy do muru w którym była mała szczelina. Kobieta mówiła wtedy że teraz musimy się pożegnać ale że na pewno mnie odnajdzie mówiła że mnie kocha i żebym wierzyła że mnie odnajdzie. Następnie nic nie mówiąc przechodziłam przez szczelinę widząc jak ją łapią. Uciekałam jakiś czas przez las poczym dobiegłam na polana jednak zawsze mnie tam dopadali. Jedna z goniących nas wcześniej ludzi podchodziła, ściągała kaptur i maskę pokazując twarz i zawsze mówiła to samo szkoda że nie masz już dokąd uciec ale możesz być przydatna. Po tych słowach wszystko robiła się czarne a ja budziłam się z przerażeniem w oczach. Nie miałam odwagi powiedzieć Nadii co się dzieje zawsze gdy pytała czy wszystko w porządku udawałam że tak mówiąc że mam dużo nauki albo coś w tym stylu. Zastanawiam się czy nie porozmawiać o tym z Abby wiele osób mówiło mi że rozmowa z nią w jakiejś trudnej sytuacji bardzo im pomogła. Nie wiem co mi jest ale czuje że to nie są zwykłe koszmary że to coś więcej. Gdy znów nadeszła sobota zobaczyłam się z Abby.

-Jak się czujesz- zapytała

\- lepiej – powiedziałam

– cieszę się – dobrze choć nie będziemy tu tak sterczeć cały dzień dziś pokaże ci coś nowego –powiedziała

\- co takiego

\- zaraz zobaczysz – powiedziała po czym weszłyśmy na sale gimnastyczną w podziemiach jej domu. Nadal gdy wchodzę do podziemi jej domu to zawsze jestem zaskoczona że miritinska arystokracja ma w zwyczaju coś takiego- Lakrin- powiedziała po czym pojawił się humanoidalny stwór który wydawał się być prawie całkowicie zbudowany z wody.– to moja strażniczka Lakrin jest istotą z klanu wodnego Acusto, ale zacznijmy może od początku. W naszym świecie znajduje się sześć żywiołów centralnych. Są to woda mój żywioł jej stronę bierną charakteryzuje logika, inteligencja i ogólny chłód w stosunku do myślenia i relacji ich główną wadą jest nieśmiałość w kontaktach i problem z wyrażaniem własnego zdania, dodatkowym problemem jest również nie posłuszeństwo liderowi, ale każdy z żywiołów ma zarówno stronę czynną jak i bierną czynna strona wody to istoty i ludzie odważni, lojalni ceniący wspólnotę i wzajemne zaufanie niektórzy również przesadnie dbają o swój wygląd. Ich główną cechą jest empatia i współczucie. Nie lubią również konfliktów. Co powoduje że nie umieją wyrażać własnego zdania i wykonują rozkazy nawet jeśli się z nimi nie zgadzają. Ten żywioł należy do mnie jako do obrońcy i do Lyry jako do strażnika. Kolejny żywiołem jest ogień. Jego obrońca jest Mina strażnikiem zaś księżniczka Nala. Ogień jest żywiołem dumy i honoru to jest takie samo u obu stron. Jedna jego strona czynna zajmuje się walka jest waleczna odważna zawsze gotowa do walki ale jednocześnie próżna i zbyt zapatrzona w siebie. Bierna zaś strona lubi harmonie społeczną rozwój oraz ceni wiedzę. Ich wadą również jest próżność ale bardzo często też lenistwo. Kolejnym żywiołem jest natura jej bierna strona pragnie rozwoju i równowagi. Jej przedstawiciele są spokojni. Zawsze dążą do równowagi miedzy cywilizacją a naturą. Ich wadą jest minimalizm i egoizm. Natomiast czynna strona natury to zupełne przeciwieństwo jej przedstawiciele są dumni energiczni zawzięci nigdy się nie poddają i zawsze stawiają na swoim. Ich wadami są upartość krzykliwość, i również egoizm. Strażnikiem natury jest Rosa a jej obrońcą Sciera. Kolejnym żywiołem na liście jest ciemność. Ciemność jest bardzo obszernym żywiołem podobnie jak harmonia. Głównymi jej mieszkańcami są mroczne duchy jest to strona bierna. Duch te są ciche przebiegłe, sprytne, złośliwe i podłe. Nie szanują własności innych a ich największą wadą są hierarchie społeczne i ogromne przestrzeganie ich zasad. Co oznacza że zanim przedstawisz się komuś musisz podać mu swoje miejsce w społeczności i upewnić się że jesteś w tej samej grupie społecznej Natomiast istoty ciemności są przebiegłe złośliwe sprytne i są niezwykle utalentowane w kłamaniu. Ich słabością jest częściowy brak zahamowań zawsze mówią i robią wszystko co przyjdzie im do głowy by oczernić rywali i wrogów. Piątym żywiołem jest harmonia. Harmonia składa się z duchów światła czyli jej czynnej strony. Cechą duchów jest złośliwość i chamstwo. Zawsze mówią prawdę nawet gdy nie chcesz jej znać to również samotnicy. Ich wadą jest głównie brak wsparcia i pewności siebie. Ostatnim żywiołem jest powietrze. Jego bierna strona jest cicha spokojna szuka wolności za wszelką cenę. Jednak nie mają oni z byt dużo ambicji co powoduje że wszyscy są farmerami. Natomiast czynna strona czyli klan wiatru jest energiczna ambitna potrafi myśleć całkiem logicznie i cała kręci się wokół filozofii, astronomii, fizyki sportu i architektury. Jej wadą jest duża porywczość lub apatia jeśli mamy odczynienia z osobami głównie z inteligencją klanu. – powiedziała Abby

\- łał – powiedziałam

\- mnie też zagięło gdy to usłyszałam a teraz do rzeczy

– powiedziała po czym podeszło do nas dziwne stworzenie

– to jest Tina istota z klanu wodno-naturalnego Achnor jest bardzo spokojna i jest dobrym partnerem dla osoby początkującej- powiedziała

\- a co ja mam z nią robić – zapytałam

\- pogadaj z nią spróbuj nawiązać dobra znajomość jeśli się nie uda poszukam ci kogoś innego jestem w swoim pokoju Aria będzie do ciebie co jakiś czas zaglądać

\- kim jest Aria

\- to moja najstarsza siostra. Jedna z tych inteligentnych jest lekarzem dasz rady – powiedziała po czym wyszła

\- no to zaczynamy – westchnęłam – Tina tak jestem Illa – powiedziałam podchodząc do niebieskiego stworzenia wyglądała trochę jak cyber-lord ale była bardziej kobieca długie niebieskie włosy i piękne duże niebieskie oczy przemawiały za jej wdziękiem.

\- tak jestem wodnikiem

\- poważnie myślałam że wodnik to mężczyzna

\- wodnik to rasa ja jestem wodnikiem Achnor-tu

\- ok jakie masz moce

\- niewidzialność różnego rodzaju wodne moce widzę też ludzkie wspomnienia a co

\- chciałam po prostu wiedzieć – powiedziała

\- daj mi po prostu spokój – powiedziała i poszła w swoją stronę zrezygnowana usiadłam na trybunach kiedy nagle ktoś usiadł koło mnie i poklepał mnie po ramieniu. Nawet nie zauważyłam jak weszła.

\- co się dzieje – zapytała

\- nie… kim pani jest – powiedziałam odsuwając się

\- Aria starsza siostra Abby – powiedziała

\- przepraszam po prostu… nie idzie mi z moim partnerem – powiedziałam przysuwając się

\- nie idzie ci bo próbujesz coś ukryć przed jej wzrokiem to ją denerwuje więc co się dzieje

\- nie wiem mam jakieś dziwne sny

\- możesz mówić trochę jaśniej

\- najpierw śniła mi się dziewczynka tarzająca się w kwiatkach potem jakaś inna dziewczyna goniąca coś z płaczem ślub dwójki ludzi potem białe futro a na koniec zaczęłam spadać w dodatku wszyscy ci ludzie wydawali się podobni do mnie, a ostatnio śni mi się że uciekam przed jakimiś ludźmi w czarnych ubraniach z jakaś kobietą którą nazywam ciocią potem dobiegamy do muru ja muszę przejść przez szczelinę w murze ona zostaje. Na koniec dobiegam na polane gzie ci ludzie mnie łapią po czym jedna z nich podchodzi do mnie i mówi mi że im się przydam potem wszystko robi się czarne. – powiedziałam czułam się o wiele lepiej kiedy to z siebie wyrzuciłam, ale mina kobiety zbladła

\- ile masz lat

\- 14 - o mój… choć ze mną – powiedziała po czym zabrała mnie do pokoju z mnóstwem komputerów – powiedz mi jakbyś kogoś rozpoznała – zaczęłam patrzeć po zdjęciach i nagle na jednym z nich zobaczyłam turlającą się dziewczynkę, na drugim zaś tą samą która brała ślub i tą z którą uciekałam

\- te trzy – powiedziałam

\- podejdziemy jeszcze w jedno miejsce – powiedziała po czym doszłyśmy do miejsca w którym stał czarny smok. Powinnam się bać ale nie bałam się podeszłam do niego bez wahania po czym pogłaskałam go po głowie on tylko ukłonił się mówiąc

\- witaj w domu księżniczko Illo


	10. rozdział 10 Historia rodzinna

**PRZEPRASZAM ŻE MUSIELIŚCIE CZKAĆ ALE MÓJ KOMPUTER JEST W NAPRAWIE I WSZYSTKO MUSIAŁAM PISAĆ RĘCZNIE JESZCZE RAZ PRZEPRASZAM**

* * *

**Pov Illi**

\- co się dzieje – zapytałam

\- miło cię znowu zobaczyć siostrzyczko – powiedziała Nala

\- co ty tu robisz - wezwał mnie jest twoim strażnikiem ale po kolei – powiedziała i zabrała mnie do innego pokoju – kiedy miałaś 5 lat musiałyśmy uciekać ponieważ organizacja zwana Destris zagrażała nam obu mnie Mara zabrała do klanu ognia natomiast Atena jej siostra uznała że bezpieczniej będzie nas rozdzielić i zabrała cię w daleką podróż aż na dalekie rubieże naszego wymiaru. Rok później zostałaś porwana a Atenę zamordowali. Myślałam że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę.

\- dlaczego mnie porwali

\- ponieważ jesteś i zawsze będziesz magiem czasu , przestrzeni, energii oraz żywiołów podstawowych.

\- żywiołów podstawowych

\- wody ognia ziemi wiatru harmonii oraz ciemności tacy tkacze mogą tworzyć nowe wymiary dlatego właśnie mogłaś im zagrozić i z tego powodu właśnie cię porwali. Kilka miesięcy po twoim odejściu Mara wraz z Adora Kirą Martą oraz Allenem pokonali głównego przywódcę Destris Agrat-a i zmusili ich do wycofania się płacąc jednak za to cenę życia Adory i Allena.

\- od kiedy wiesz o tym że jestem twoją siostrą i dlaczego w ogóle mam ci uwierzyć

\- nosisz medalion na szyi prawda

\- i

\- popatrz – powiedziała i wyciągnęła z kieszeni dokładnie taki sam medalion tylko w kolorze czerwonym po czym wzięła do ręki mój i połączyła go ze swoim – każdy medalion rodzinny ma inne połączenie nie ma dwóch takich samych ja dostałam swój od Mary a ty dostałaś go od Ateny. Choć kogoś ci przedstawię- powiedziała po czym wyszłyśmy na dziedziniec gdzie stał piękny biały lisek- Klerna zobacz kto do nas wrócił- po tych słowach lisek natychmiast odwrócił się i wskoczył na mnie.

\- kim jesteś złaź ze mnie – zaczęłam krzyczeć ale lis nic sobie z tego nie robiąc zaczął mnie lizać- no weź

\- choć maluchu – powiedziała Nala po czym ściągnęła ze mnie liska- po prostu się stęskniła za tobą dostałyśmy ją po twoich 3 urodzinach od Ateny po jednej z jej wypraw do klanu wody – powiedziała

\- jesteś taka słodka kto dał jej takie imię

\- nie pamiętasz ty jej je nadałaś

\- naprawdę nie pamiętam nic z tego ani nawet tej całej Ateny

\- to dziwne Atena i Mara wychowywały nas praktycznie od narodzin bo nasza matka nie miała dla nas czasu

\- nie miała czasu - tak powiedzmy że zawsze była lekko zabiegana i nie miała czasu dla rodziny podobnie jak tata nie wiem po co oni w ogóle ją zakładali. Jesteś głodna za chwile powinnam wziąć się za obiad

\- tak z miłą chęcią coś zjem kim była Mara i Atena

\- to siostry naszego taty Atena była tak jak ty magie zdolnym do tworzenia nowych światów była też okropnie nieodpowiedzialna i lekkomyślna co zawsze denerwowało Marę ale po mimo tego opiekowała się tobą. Mara była wcześniejszym strażnikiem ognia jednocześnie uczyłam mnie i opiekowała się mną nauczyła mnie prawie wszystkiego. Mara była niezwykle opiekuńcza.

-była dla ciebie jak matka prawda - tak ale 3 lat temu zdarzył się wypadek w którym poświęciła życie aby uratować je mnie i swoim córką. Ośmioletniej wówczas Charllote i dwuletniej May. Od tego czasu leży w śpiączce a opieka nad dziewczynkami spadła na mnie. – powiedziała nakładając makaron na talerze.

\- przykro mi – powiedziałam jedząc

-w porządku nie przejmuj się tym jak się w ogóle czujesz Abby powiedziała mi przed chwilą co się stało

\- w porządku boli mnie tylko trochę kark i szyja

-pokarz –powiedziała moja siostra po czym wstała i zaczęła dotykać mojego karku i szyi czułam że ma bardzo delikatne ręce i jest spokojna – dziwne węzły chłonne są strasznie powiększone ale nie wydajesz się być chora nie masz temperatury ani nic w tym rodzaju. Illa podejdziesz ze mną na chwile po tym jak zjemy osłucham cię

\- to konieczne,

\- tak nie wypuszczę cię stąd dopóki tego nie sprawdzę

-a ty nie powinnaś być dzisiaj w pracy no wiesz jesteś w końcu lekarzem

\- tak pewnie masz racje ale wzięłam dzisiaj urlop

\- cieszę się ale ja powinnam już wracać bo Nadia będzie się martwiła

\- dobrze rozumiem ale najpierw cię osłucham i przeprowadzę początkową diagnostykę uwierz mi ze mną nie tak łatwo wygrać pyzatym to zajmie tylko chwile – powiedziała kładąc ręce na biodrach

\- niech będzie – powiedziałam i po obiedzie podeszłam z nią do gabinetu. Nic specjalnego normalny gabinet lekarski.

\- usiądź tutaj ściągnij koszulkę – powiedziała Nala gdy doszłyśmy wskazując łóżko medyczne. Zrobiłam dokładnie to o co mnie prosiła i osłuchała mnie następnie zaczęło się sprawdzanie gardła uszu i oczu ale nic nie znalazła – to pewnie jakaś alergia a ja nie potrzebnie panikowałam w porządku wypisze ci skierowanie na testy alergiczne i podrzucę je do twojej szkoły aby pielęgniarka je podbiła a potem przekażesz je swojemu opiekunowi.

\- dobrze ale naprawdę powinnam już wracać

\- jasne rozumiem teraz ona się tobą zajmuje ale pamiętaj jeśli kiedykolwiek stałoby się coś przez co nie mogłabyś albo nie chciałabyś u niej mieszkać zawsze będę na ciebie czekać jednak to musi być twoja decyzja więc nie podejmuj ją ze względu na mnie ani nikogo innego. Pamiętaj że nie ważne jaką drogę byś wybrała jak zawsze będę cię wspierać.

-dzięki to miłe z twojej strony

\- choć odprowadzę cię – powiedziała i razem podeszłyśmy do portalu. Po wyjściu od razu poszłam do domu

\- jak było u koleżanki – zapytała Nadia gdy tylko weszłam

\- fajne – powiedziałam szkoda że nie wie ile ją omija

\- cieszę się że masz tylu przyjaciół w szkole nie wypytują cię o sytuacje w domu

\- nie nawet nie zauważyli że chodzi o mnie

\- musisz mieć niezłych geniuszy w klasie– zapytała lekko śmiejąc się Nadia

-tak to prawda – powiedziałam idąc na górę

* * *

**Pov Miny**

Wiem że mam teraz poważny problem ale trudno Nala jest szczęśliwa a ja w końcu odwdzięczyłam jej się za to co dla mnie zrobiła. Choć widać że jest zła no cóż trudno mam nadzieje że szybko jej przejdzie

\- Mina podejść tu do mnie na chwilę – zawołała mnie Nala zaraz zacznie się wykład nie chętnie podeszłam do jej biura

\- tak co się stało

\- i co ja mam z tobą zrobić wytłumacz mi czemu nie powiedziałaś mi o swoich przypuszczeniach

\- po prostu nie chciałam ci robić nadziei na próżno i jakoś odwdzięczyć się za to co dla mnie zrobiłaś bo obie dobrze wiemy że gdyby nie ty to prawdopodobnie siedziałabym w poprawczaku albo nawet więzieniu przepraszam – powiedziałam Nala popatrzyła na mnie po czym delikatnie się uśmiechnęła i usiadła na krześle obok mnie

\- wiem że nie chciałaś źle ale nie możesz sama podejmować takich decyzji wiesz o tym. Po mimo tego chcę ci podziękować tylko obiecaj że nigdy więcej nie zrobisz tego ponownie

\- obiecuje

\- i myślę że to nie tylko moja zasługa bo bardzo dużo zależało od ciebie.

\- uwierz większa niż ci się wydaje dostałam od życia drugą szanse gdy cię poznałam.- powiedziałam po czym się do niej przytuliłam

\- wiesz że będziesz musiała przyprowadzić Anię na kolejne szczepienie i siebie też przy okazji na badania okresowe słodziaku

\- wiem i tyle razy prosiłam cię żebyś przestała mnie tak nazywać

\- nie umiem – powiedziała i wyszła

\- jutro o 16 – słyszałam jak krzyczy ze schodów

\- ok postaram się ja zaciągnąć

\- macie być słodziaku

\- Nala proszę cię – powiedziałam

\- Mina … czy mogłabyś wreszcie posprzątać ten bajzel w pokoju

\- być może

\- w takim razie być może przestane do ciebie mówić słodziaku masz czas do końca przyszłego tygodnia

* * *

krótkie ogłoszenie i mała pomoc

1 po pierwsze systematyczne wrzucanie rozdziałów jest na razie nie możliwe. **Przykro mi **

2 po drugie gdy skończę tę historie w przeciągu miesząca powinna pojawić się nowa więc bez obaw po prostu musiałam napisać ta jako niejakie wprowadzenie i dopiera następna historia będzie ta główną historią

3 po trzecie w mojej historii będą się pojawiać wilkołaki wiedźmy i inne tego typu stwory oraz być może okazjonalnie postacie z innych seriali ( jeśli by się tak zdarzyło nazwę serialu podam na dole)

4 po czwarte przygotowałam charakterystykę większości bohaterów takie charakterystyki będą się czasami pojawiać na dole **Uwaga to nie oznacza że ta konkretna charakterystyka odnosi się do postaci z tego rozdziału ona może odnosić się do postaci które w historii będą się dopiero pojawiały . **

Imię Wiek Profesja\ zawód żywioł Oczy i skóra włosy ubiór charakter

**Mina** (rudzik) 15( ur. 15 czerwiec) Uczennica 2 klasy liceum obrońca ognia Ogień i woda Niebieskie karmelowa Do ramion naturalnie brązowe (końcówki rude) luźny kok Jeansy lub spodnie ¾ biała bluzka niebieska torebka lub plecak Inteligentna porywcza sarkastyczna uparta

** Abby** 15 ( ur. 13 marzec ) Uczennica 2 klasy liceum obrońca wody Woda i natura Niebieskie Jasna prawie biała Długie za kręgosłup jasny blond spięta w dwa warkocze białe spodnie lub spódnica i niebieska bluzka Zimna inteligentna nieśmiała Spokojna cicha empatyczna

**Sciera** 15 ( ur. 24 październik) Uczennica 2 klasy liceum obrońca natury Natura i ciemność Zielone ciemna Krótkie tuż za brodę czarne kręcone Jeansy ¾ Biała bluzka brązowy plecak chamska uparta Energiczna dumna

**Rita** 14 ( ur. 19 kwietnia ) Uczennica 8 klasy podstawówki obrońca harmonii Harmonia natura woda ogień powietrze Niebieskie jasna Długie karmelowe Biała bluzka niebieska spódnica lub jeansy czarny plecak Empatia uparta inteligentna nieśmiała nieszczera marzycielka

**Nala** 18 ( ur. 14 październik) Lekarz (studia w tym świecie mogą trwać nawet 2 lata) strażnik ognia księżniczka/ królowa nauczycielka mistrz ognia Ogień woda powietrze natura Niebieskie karmelowa Długie Ciemny brąz spięte w kucyka Biały płaszcz i tenisówki (w pracy)niebieska bluzka czarne spodnie buty na obcasach Empatia inteligencja uparta wygadana sarkastyczna odpowiedzialna

** Raina** 18 ( ur. 20 grudzień Bibliotekarka pilot mechanik nauczycielka mistrz mocy psychicznych ( dziedzina harmonii) historyk Moce psychiczne Brązowe Delikatnie brązowa Krótkie Czarne Granatowe spodnie i bluzka lub Biała sukienka białe sandały Inteligentna rozsądna odważna cicha odpowiedzialna

**Lira** 18 (ur. 19 sierpień) Obrońca świata między wymiarami Magia duchowa Szare Prawie biała Białe Szare spodnie czarna bluzka Spokojna poważna odpowiedzialna nie śmiała

**Karen** 15 (20 maj siostra Line ) Mag harmonii uczennica 2 liceum Harmonia ciemność woda Zielone jasna Długie brązowe spięte w warkocz Jeans-owa sukienka białe buty Inteligentna sprytna przebiegła nieszczera

**Line** 15 (20 maj) Strażnik ciemności uczennica 2 liceum Ciemność i harmonia Brązowe jasna Długie czarne Czarna sukienka czarne buty Inteligentna sprytna empatyczna szczera

**Malcolm** 14 (2 luty) Wilkołak Uczeń 2 klasy w szkole Larsom Ciemne moce Żółte ciemna Krótkie czarne Krótkie spodenki niebieski podkoszulek Cięty sprytny energiczny przebiegły

**Korina** 14 (8 styczeń) Adorianka (biały wojownik) uczennica 8 klasy podstawówki Niezwykła siła mięśni zwinność szybkość Fioletowe żółta Długie czarno-granatowe Czarne krótkie spodenki i top Buntownicza uparta dominująca wybuchowa

**Kalifa** 14 (9 wrzesień) Trybryda (wilkołak wiedźma demon) uczennica 2 klasy w szkole Larsom uczennica Kory Ciemne moce Czarne jasna Krótkie czarne Czarna spódniczka biała bluzka czarne buty czarny plecak i kolczyki Sprytna miła energiczna roztropna odpowiedzialna

**Laira** 13 (8 marzec) Strażnik wody syrena ludzka Mag wody Niebieskie ciemna Długie niebieskie( pod wodą) czarne Zielona sukienka i sandały Zadufana nierozważna egoistka

**Aydin** 14 (12 lipiec) Wampir 2 klasy w szkole Larsom Ciemne moce Czarne biała Czarne Jeansy koszula w kratkę Mól książkowy spokojny cichy

** Backy** 14 (1 luty) Czarownica 2 klasy w szkole Larsom Ciemne moce Brązowe karmelowa Długie rude Jeansy biała bluzka i szara bluza Energiczna zwinna sprytna

**Gaja** 26 (3 lipiec) Strażnik powietrza architekt fizyk Mag powietrza mag cząsteczkowy Brązowe jasna Długie Karmelowe spięte w koka Czarne legginsy biały top białe wysokie buty na obcasach Marzycielka kreatywna inteligentna stanowcza odpowiedzialna

**Steven** 12 ( 5 kwiecień) Uczeń 6 klasy obrońca powietrza Mag powietrza Brązowe jasna Krótkie brązowe Jeansy szary podkoszulek Marzyciel kreatywny uparty

**Yuki** 9 (7 grudzień) Uczennica 4 klasy szkoły Mag powietrza Brązowe jasna Krótkie karmelowe Biała sukienka białe buty Uparta stanowcza energiczna

**Rosa** 9 (21 lipiec) Uczennica 4 klasy szkoły obrońca natury Mag natury wody ognia Zielone lekko brązowa Ciemno brązowe długie spięte w kucyka Zielone spodnie ¾ biała bluzka niebieski plecak Uparta lekkomyślna empatyczna

**Hestia** 12 (30 październik sistra Persefona ) Uczennica 6 klasy obrońca ciemności Trybryda (wiedźma wilkołak demon) Ciemne moce Czarne jasna Czarne długie Czarna sukienka na ramiączkach biała bluzka i tenisówki Sarkastyczna uparta lojalna sprytna

**Kora** 28( 29 luty) Hybryda (wiedźma wilkołak) lekarka genetyk mistrzyni mocy cienia Ciemne moce Zielone jasna Czarne długie spięte w kucyka Biały płaszcz laboratoryjny czarny podkoszulek czarne spodnie czarne wysokie buty na obcasach Umie rozmawiać z ludźmi lojalna odpowiedzialna inteligentna sprytna spokojna

**Persefona** 12 ( 30 październik) Uczennica klasy 6 podwójna hybryda ( wiedźma wampir wilkołak demon Ciemne moce Zielone jasna Blond włosy krótkie Biała sukienka na ramiączkach czarna bluzka i tenisówki Sprytna nieśmiała lojalna spokojna

**Kalia** 12 ( 4 kwiecień ) Mag wody syrena uczennica 6 klasy Mag wody Niebieskie jasna (Niebieskie pod wodą) blond długie spięte w warkocz Biała spódnica niebieska bluzka Spokojna lojalna mądra rozważna nieśmiała

**Anna **12 ( 6 lipiec Gloria i Dawid trojaczki ) mag ognia i wody uczennica klasy 6 czarne karmelowa długie rude krótkie spodenki jeans-owe szary top szare tenisówki Wredna nieodpowiedzialna pomocna nierozsądna sprytna buntowniczka zwinna

**Gloria** 12 ( 6 lipca) mag wody i natury uczennica klasy 6 czarne karmelowa długie brązowe jeans-owa sukienka białe getry białe tenisówki roztropna odpowiedzialna cicha spokojna kreatywna empatyczna pomocna uległa

**Dawid** mag ognia i natury uczeń klasy 6 czarne karmelowa krótkie brązowe krótkie spodenki jeans-owe czerwony podkoszulek czerwone trampki nieodpowiedzialny egoista energiczny wybuchowy buntownik


	11. Rozdział 11 okropny błąd mistrów

Przykro mi że aktualizacje są takie rzadkie ale niestety mój komputer jest zniszczony i nie mogę na nim pracować więc piszę to na telefonie. Cały czas zbieram na nowego więc myślę że do września wszystko wróci do normy

Mam też złą wiadomość jak widać po tym rozdziale ta historia nie skończy się dobrze... ale spokojnie w kontynuacji wszystko się wyjaśni to jest prawdopodobnie przed ostatni rozdział ( chyba że się nie wyrobie)

* * *

Pov Illi

Wszystko się teraz zmieniło zaczęłam normalnie chodzić do szkoły uczyć się i ćwiczyć z Nadią i Abby. Rey i reszta cały czas mnie wspierają a ja powoli zapominam o tym koszmarze. Pewnego dnia weszłam do świątyni lekko spóźniona. Nadia nic nie zauważyła bo była w tym czasie na spotkaniu więc miałam szczęście. Nie mogłam jednak znaleźć Rey-a Allie ani Gabe co było dość dziwne. Po jakimś czasie zauważyłam również że z biblioteki zniknęła jedna mapa. Mapa cywilizacji wody. To było bardzo podejrzane, nie chciałam informować Nadii że coś jest nie tak jeśli nie miałam pewności że naprawdę coś się stało. Nie mogłam tego jednak tak zostawić postanowiłam że wezwę aquaminę i zapytam czy wie coś o ludziach w cywilizacji wody.

\- Aquamina syrena z niebieskiego oceanu – powiedziałam i wykonałam wezwanie moja partnerka od razu przeszła przez woal- co się stało Illa – zapytała- czy wiesz coś może o ludziach w cywilizacji wody – zapytałam

\- krąży plotka że książę raf przyprowadził trójkę ale rada odesłała ich do domu

\- dziękuje ci aquamina możesz zabrać mnie do nich

-ludzie nie oddychają wodą ale mogę dać ci wodny kostium więc tak

\- dziękuje –powiedziałam po czym stworzenie dało mi kombinezon i razem udałyśmy się do cywilizacji wody. To co działo się tam to był istny koszmar Allie i bob odciągali stworzenia z dala od miasta gdy kontem oka zobaczyłam że Gabe i Rey wpłynęli do jakiegoś budynku. Nagle jednak Allie złapano a z budynku wyprowadzono Rey-a i Gabe –a za nimi szedł… nie wierzyłam własnym oczom Czoten.

-Aquamina musze wydostać się na powierzchnię i wezwać pomoc ze świątyni dopilnuj aby nic im się nie stało proszę

\- czy to jest rozkaz

\- nie możesz to zrobić ale nie musisz twój wybór – powiedziałam i już miałam odpływać kiedy nagle aquamina się odwróciła

\- nie martw się dopóki tu jestem włos im z głowy nie spadnie- dziękuje – powiedziałam i wróciłam do świątyni-Illa – usłyszałam głos Nadii gdy tylko weszłam do biblioteki

\- wiesz gdzie są nowicjusze podobno szukali mnie ale nigdzie nie mogę ich znaleźć

-nie to znaczy tak to znaczy… ja za dużo tego

\- spokojnie weź głęboki wdech i postaraj mi wszystko powiedzieć po kolei

\- w porządku więc tak nie ma ich w świątyni zauważyłam że nie m a jednej mapy . Sprawdziłam to i aquamina powiedziała mi że jest plotka że gulgot przyprowadził ludzi do cywilizacji wody poszłam to sprawdzić i…- zaczęłam mówić ale mistrzyni Nadia mi przerwała

\- co byłaś w krainie wody i to bez mojej zgody i w ogóle poinformowania mnie o sytuacji czy ty masz pojęcie jakie to niebezpieczne… coś ty w ogóle sobie myślała ja … po prostu brak mi słów Illa- powiedziała kładąc ręce na biodrach i patrząc na mnie z pogardą.

\- wiem przepraszam ale nie chciałam cię martwić taką błahostką. Myślałam że dam sobie rade ale myliłam się. W każdym razie to jest teraz nie ważne zostali zabrani do rady logos i będą poddawani przesłuchaniu ale nie wiem dla czego aquamina tam została i jest jeszcze coś Czoten też tam jest. - powiedziałam na co Nadia tylko westchnęła.

\- mam nadzieje że czegoś się nauczyłaś później zastanowię się nad karą dla ciebie na razie musimy ich znaleźć powiedziała przywołując Rusalkę. Po czym razem poszłyśmy do cywilizacji wodnej.- gdzie oni są

\- komnata rady logos

\- w porządku zostań tu – powiedziała Nadia i popłynęła . Czekałam na nich dłuższy czas aż zobaczyłam smoka który nagle pojawił się pod wodą. Poprosiłam aquaminę aby znalazła moich przyjaciół i Nadie ale nie mogła ich namierzyć, więc czekałam w końcu zostałam poproszona do siedziby rady logos i dowiedziałam się co się działo przez ten czas. Kiedy wróciliśmy Nadia ukarała nas w jak to określiła ,,bardziej kreatywny sposób" miałam ochotę zabić Allie. Kazała nam czyścić swoje laboratorium przez tydzień i musieliśmy również pomagać w bibliotece. Tylko że nie tylko sprzątać ale również naprawiać tabliczki. A ja dostałam dodatkowo szlaban. To nie sprawiedliwe bo właściwie nic nie zrobiłam ale nie chciałam się kłócić z Nadią bo widziałam że jest bardzo zła. Robiłam dokładnie to co kazała a po szkole szłam albo od razu do świątyni albo do domu. Pewnego dnia dostałam jednak dziwną wiadomość

Posłuchaj mnie dzieciaku mam coś co może cię zniszczyć w oczach wszystkich nawet Nadii więc jeśli nie chcesz żebym pokazał im to nagranie to przyjdź jutro do cywilizacji wody. Pamiętaj że jeśli komuś powiesz nigdy nie zobaczysz aquaminy

byłam przerażona tym co znowu wymyślił. Postanowiłam że nic nie zrobię boje się go i boje się że stracę Nadię ale nie mogą stracić aquaminy. Kilka dni później zostałam wezwana do pokoju wojennego nie wiedziałam co się dzieje ale byli tam wszyscy mistrzowie z ich wyrazów twarzy można było wyczytać że coś jest nie tak i że są o coś źli.

\- musimy ci coś pokazać – powiedział mistrz Brightmor. Zobaczyłam filmik na którym widać jak mówię do Czoten że łatwo było przekonać mistrzów że mnie krzywdzi i że mistrzyni Nadia jest okropnie naiwna i milion okropnych innych rzeczy. Gdy filmik się skończył moje serce waliło mi strasznie a żołądek miałam w gardle. Wszyscy mistrzowie patrzyli się na mnie oczekując wyjaśnień

\- ja… ja… nie wiem co to jest- wydusiłam w końcu

\- powiem ci co to jest zdradziłaś nas nie powinnaś już być częścią zakonu- powiedział mistrz światła

\- ja… nigdy w życiu – próbowałam wydusić coś z siebie

\- Illa jak mogłaś ufałam ci traktowałam cię jak córkę dlaczego- powiedziała Nadia

\- nie zrobiłam tego naprawdę – powiedziałam

\- nie kłam przestań kłamać powiedz lepiej dlaczego to zrobiłaś- zaczęła krzyczeć Nadia

\- nie zdradziłam was przysięgam wczoraj dostałam dziwną wiadomość z nieznajomego numeru ktoś napisał że ma coś co mnie zniszczy i że jeśli się z nim nie spotkam prześle wam to

\- więc dlaczego nikomu nie pokazałaś wiadomości – zapytał mistrz Chavez

\- bo zagroził że skrzywdzi aquaminę

\- a może po prostu spotkałaś się wczoraj z Czoten-em a ktoś to nagrał – powiedział mistrz Brightmor. Widziałam po ich twarzach że nikt mi nie wierzy

\- naprawdę nie…- zaczęłam mówić ale Nadia mi przerwała

\- dość tego Illa jeśli nie chcesz powiedzieć nam prawdy poczekamy do wyjaśnienia sprawy nie jesteś już częścią zakonu. Na razie wracaj do domu w normalnej sytuacji wymazałabym ci wspomnienia ale ze względów na wczorajszą sytuacje nie mogę tego zrobić więc nie wolno opuszczać ci pokoju do momentu aż nie zdecyduje co z tobą zrobić to koniec Illa. – powiedziała wróciłam do domu z płaczem i do rana nie przestałam płakać. Nie mogłam uwierzyć że Nadia wierzyła jakiemuś filmikowi a nie mnie to było bardzo bolesne. Raniło mnie to bardziej niż wszystkie uderzenia które zadał mi Czoten i ojciec może dla tego że Nadia była dla mnie jak matka. Właśnie straciłam wszystko. Wspomnienia, Nadie, Abby, przyjaciół. Nie chwileczkę mam coś jeszcze mam siostrę. Mam Nalę muszę tylko dostać się do telefonu.


	12. Rozdział 12 Konsekwencje Koniec historii

Hej tak wiem dawno nie było aktualizacji ale jak sama nazwa wskazuje to jest ostatni rozdziała tej historii. Piszę to chyba czwarty raz bo nie mogłam tego ubrać w słowa od następnej historii zaczynam wprowadzać więcej przygód z głównymi bohaterami serialu. Będzie też więcej klanów i zacznę wykorzystywać wszystkich z charakterystyki. Następna historia dopiero z kilka miesięcy bo nie ukrywam że muszę skupić się na wersji angielskiej i w ogóle to nie mam nic do tej historii oprócz zarysu planu wydarzeń w głowie ale nawet bez chronologii.

* * *

Nadia

Nie wierzyłam że Illa zdradziła zakon. Zaczęłam przeglądać materiał z kuli szpiegowskich i żadna nie zarejestrowała żeby Illa wychodziła z mojego domu. Musiałaby przejść przez woal ale żaden czujnik nie wskazywało na to żeby zrobiła coś takiego. To wydawało się naprawdę dziwne. Obejrzałam jeszcze raz ten film i wtedy olśniło mnie że to nie był jej głos. Był podobny na tyle żeby go pomylić ale nie taki sam poza tym sposób w jaki ta osoba budowała zdania różnił się od sposobu w jaki Illa wypowiadania się. Postanowiłam porozmawiać o tym z mistrzem światła i po dłuższej analizie zrozumieliśmy że to był fotomontaż. Nie mogłam zrozumieć jakim cudem nie zauważyłam tego wcześnie. Natychmiast zadzwoniłam do Illi. Kiedy nie odebrała przypomniałam sobie że zablokowałam jej telefon chciałam go odblokować ale zauważyłam że był odblokowany. Po mimo tego odebrała dopiero moje piąte połączenie.

\- Illa słyszysz mnie – zapytałam

\- tak czego… co się stało- powiedziała słyszałem że przed chwilą płakała

\- przeprasza miałaś racje nie zdradziłaś zakonu. Przepraszam że ci nie uwierzyłam. To był fotomontaż

\- w porządku – powiedziała z brakiem uczuć w głosie co mnie zaniepokoiło

\- Porozmawiam tylko z resztą mistrzów i za jakieś dwadzieścia minut będę w domu to porozmawiamy.

-nie mamy o czym rozmawiać sama mówiłaś że to koniec. Odchodzę Nadia za bardzo mnie skrzywdziłaś- powiedziała po czym rozłączyła się. Postanowiłam że jak najszybciej wrócę do domu jednak był jeden problem Illi nie było jej pokuj był pusty. Na podłodze znalazłam tylko dokument że została adoptowana przez własną starszą siostrę. Zastanawiam się tylko o ilu rzeczach ja nie wiedziałam. Poczułam ogromną pustkę i zdałam sobie sprawę jak bardzo ją skrzywdziłam.

Illa

Gdy Nadia zadzwoniła poczułam ulgę ale na przeprosiny było za późno podjęłam już decyzje. Skończyłam pakować rzeczy i zaczęłam się zbierać przed domem Nadii czekała już na mnie siostra

\- jesteś tego pewna – zapytała Nala

\- tak – odpowiedziałam – nie potrafiłabym jej nawet spojrzeć w oczy po tym co się stało

\- Illa wiem że masz teraz do niej dużo żalu ale wolałabym z nią o tym porozmawiać

\- że co nie… nie wierzę że ty też mnie zostawiasz. Nie ona nie była warta ani jednej mojej łzy zresztą ty też nie jesteś- krzyknęłam i zaczęłam biec do przejścia. Nie była nikomu potrzebna. Nadia zdradziła mnie oskarżając o zdradę. A moja rodzina a nawet siostra nigdy nie chciała. Chcę po prostu umrzeć a Aukoda mi w tym pomoże. Nie boje się śmierci wiem że da mi ukojenie to będzie jak sen z którego nigdy się nie obudzę. Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich. W pewnym momencie zatrzymałam się i zobaczyłam na plaży kobietę łudząco podobną do tej z moich snów. - dobry wieczór – powiedziałam i zobaczyłam jej twarz pokrytą ostatnimi promieniami słońca

\- witaj kochanie - powiedziała odwracając się do mnie i kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu

-kim pani jest i czy my się znamy

-tak jestem Atena twoja ciotka i nie jestem żywa ale nie jestem też martwa. Illa musisz powstrzymać Urisu.

\- co mam powstrzymać – zapytałam ale wtedy zobaczyłam że Atena znika

\- Mój czas się kończy, znajdź Urisu i powstrzymaj go. Uratuj ten świat Illa bo pomimo wszystko jest tego warty – nie wiedziałam co się dzieje ale nie obchodzi mnie żaden Urisu czy jakoś tak. Ten świat mnie nie potrzebuje a ja jego.

Abby

Od ucieczki Illi minęła już godzina nikt nie wiedział gdzie jest. Martwiłam się zresztą podobnie jak jej siostra. Wtedy olśniło mnie że Illa najprawdopodobniej postanowiła udać się do Aukody. Ten potwór oferuje szybką i bezbolesną śmierć. Gdy tylko przeszłam przez przejść zobaczyłam że Illa zbliża się do potwora zaczęłam biec w jej stronę.

\- Illa przestań to nie jest tego warte

\- nie prawda nie jestem nikomu potrzebna nikt mnie tu nie chce

\- Nala, Rita Rey Gabe Allie ja Mina Katie i wiele innych osób to nikt

\- Nala mnie nie chce a dla was lepiej będzie jeśli odejdę

\- nie prawda nie rób tego proszę

\- podjęłam decyzje przykro mi Abby - powiedziała wtedy właśnie podniosła się kopuła uniemożliwiająca mi dojście do Illi. Ale ja się nie poddałam. Wbiegałam w kopułę aż mnie je przepuściła i w ostatniej chwili złapałam Illę i odciągnęłam ją. Wtedy potwór wściekł się i zaczął nas gonić. Pociągnęłam dziewczynę za rękę i w ostatniej chwili przeskoczyłyśmy przez portal. Nie mogłam uwierzyć że potrafi być tak lekkomyślna żeby zrobić coś takiego.

\- dziewczyno co ty sobie wyobrażasz – zaczęłam krzyczeć – że wszystkie problemy znikną wraz z twoją śmiercią pomyślałaś o osobach które cię kochają. Wiesz jaki zadałabyś im ból. Illa opamiętaj się. Co ty chcesz udowodnić. Jesteś naszą ostatnią nadzieją i nie zapominaj tego.

\- przepraszam – opowiedziała tylko cicho

\- w porządku – powiedziałam – teraz wszystko już jest w porządku. – powiedziałam przytulając ją – najważniejsze że żyjesz.

\- o co chodzi z tą ostatnią nadzieją

\- dowierz się w swoim czasie

\- czy to ma coś wspólnego z Urisu

\- skąd o tym wiesz – powiedziałam zdezorientowana jej słowami

\- nie mogę powiedzieć i tak mi nie uwierzysz nie ważne

\- Illa dobrze ci radzę nie drażnij mnie zapytam jeszcze raz skąd i tym wiesz -powiedziałam lekko podniesionym głosem

\- ukazała mi się ciotka Atena powiedziała że nie jest ani martwa ani żywa powiedziała tez ze mam powstrzymać Urisu i uratować świat bo na to zasługuje

\- w porządku jeśli ona tak uważa to poproszę Nalę żeby ci to wytłumaczyła ale dopiero gdy wyjdziesz z tego załamania nerwowego. – powiedziałam i zobaczyłam Nalę w drzwiach więc, odeszłam. Idą plażą do domu Miny którym obecnie mieszkam zobaczyłam zdezorientowaną kobietę. Po chwili uświadomiłam sobie że to jest ta Nadia o której mówiła Illa.

\- przepraszam czy nie wdziałaś dziewczyny w wieku 14 lat z krótkimi włosami niebieskimi oczami i niebieskim medalionem na szyi.

\- tak ale ona nie wróci. Wszystko z nią w porządku. Jest w dobrych rękach. – powiedziałam i odeszłam. Wiedziałam że chociaż to koniec znajomości Illi z Nadią to jej walka z moim wujem Czoten-em i innymi członkami Urisu dopiero się zaczyna. A skoro Atena uważa że zamierzając zniszczyć porządek na świecie to ja jej w tym pomogę. Czas wreszcie zapomnieć i naprawić błędy przeszłości.

Koniec jest dopiero początkiem.


End file.
